


My Love for Him, His Love for Her

by HoneyDast



Series: My Love for Him, His Love for Her [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDast/pseuds/HoneyDast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved you…<br/>I adored you…<br/>Whenever you felt down, I cheered you<br/>Whenever you were happy, I cheered with you<br/>I was always beside you…<br/>Was I not good enough for you that you chose to be with her?</p>
<p>I love you…<br/>I adore you…<br/>You brighten up my whole world with a single smile<br/>You reduce me to tears with a single sigh<br/>I promise I will never leave your side…<br/>Why did you leave me for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I heard Minseo's phone ringing and as soon as she picked up, her eyes widened and she quickly ran into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. My mind took a minute to process what just happened. I just decided to shrug it off and continue what I was doing. I was sitting in the living room of our dorm with my laptop on my lap and my phone in my hands. I didn't quite hear what she was talking about but suddenly the door opened with a screaming and jumping Minseo. She was just jumping up and down and all I could hear was her screaming

"HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!!!"

"who? who is coming" I asked annoyed with her screams

"HE!!! JUNGKOOK!!! HE'S COMING TO SEOUL TO VISIT!!!" she continued to scream

"oh, him? that childhood friend of yours who you keep talking about?"

"YES!! HIM!! HE'S COMING!!" she kept screaming the same line "he's coming"

"okay, I got it! just calm down! jeez" I told her completely annoyed with her screaming

She took a deep breath to calm herself down a little as she sat down on the couch next to me. I could see the tears of joy in her eyes.

"I just can't believe it Jihye! I finally get to see him after such a long time!" Minseo said as she was wiping her tears away. I gently pat her back and smiled

"I'm happy you get to see your long lost lov- I mean your childhood friend" I coughed holding in my laughter. She looked at me and punched my arm playfully, but then she looked down at the floor. Her cheeks turned bright pink

"I-i don't l-love him!" she stumbled at her words

"oh come on! we both know how much you like him!"

"h-how?!"

"ever since you kept talking about him and all the memories you had with him when you were kids all day! and that's ever since we met, so that's about two and a half years" I smirked as I watched her cheeks grew redder and her eyes widened

"ah-ha I don't know what you're talking about" she forced a laughter

"sure you do!" I smirked

"j-just drop it already" she looked away flustered

"as you wish m'am" I laughed playfully

Yup, that's my typical Minseo. An excitable, emotional, and outgoing girl whom I spent two and a half years of my life with. I still clearly remember the day we met..

-flashback-

"u-um hello! my name is Kim Jihye, a new transfer student, nice to meet you!" I bowed my head to the lady at the front desk "I've been told that Mrs. Min will be showing me my dorm room-"

"aah so it's you~ the new transfer student." she cut me off "Yes I'm Mrs. Min and I will be showing you your room" she smiled and signaled me to follow her "this way please" I followed her into a hallway. The walls were all made out of glass and the scenery was beautiful! You could barely see the street as it was covered with deep green trees. The green scenery made a calm and relaxing atmosphere which I loved! We took turns and finally arrived at a door 'room 107'.

"here we are!" Mrs. Min took out a key and opened the door. "go in! take a look!" she said excitedly. As I stepped into the room, I realized that it was much bigger that I imagined it would be. There were two bedrooms, a huge living room and a kitchen.

"oh? do we have a guest?" I heard someone giggling as I was exploring the room. I turned back and met a girl with a long brown curly hair. her skin was fair and she had on a pink dress with white polka dots.

"oh hey Minseo! this is Kim Jihye, your new roommate" Mrs. Min explained. The girl smiled brightly as she approached me and let out her hand for a handshake

"I''m Choi Minseo but you can call me Minseo. Nice to meet you!" she introduced herself and I shook her hand

"and I'm Kim Jihye, I go by Jihye or Jiji" I smiled back

"awe that's a cute name, Jiji" she giggled. She was really girly and cute. She had her nails done, her hair was in neat and perfect curls, and her high heels were at least two inches tall. and there was me with a black oversized t-shirt and dark jeans, my hair was in a messy bun and with absolutely no makeup on.

"t-thanks" I smiled awkwardly and looked down to hide my embarrassment

"well it seems you two get along pretty well!" Mrs. Min interrupted "I shall now leave, wish you both have a wonderful time together~" she waved and left the room. The room was silent for a few minutes until Minseo spoke up

"let's be friends, shall we?" she giggled and held up her pinky. I looked up at her surprised but then held my own pinky "sure!" we both giggled and then she helped me decorate my room and get my stuff out of the boxes..

-end of flashback- 

"so when are you going to see him?" I asked while looking at my laptop screen, never looking up at her

"oh no you're going with me!" Minseo said as she stood halfway between living room and her room, looking at me

"ME? WHY SHOULD I GO?" I asked as I finally looked up at her, annoyed with the fact that I always had to go with her to places she wants to go

"he said he wants to meet you too, since me being the angel that I am, told him all the good stuff about you. so you're going with me miss" she said as she crossed her arms

"but-"

"no buts! the day after tomorrow, at 1:00pm at the usual cafeteria" she cut me off

Oh man.. why do I need to go? I just found this new kdrama that I was planning to watch on my sweet weekend. Besides, Jimin said he wanted to go watch a movie together. Ugh life really sucks doesn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

-flashback-

Congratulations!

I heard everyone shouted happily as they popped the party poppers and clapped their hands. There was a quote on the cake in front of me that said "Congratulations on your acceptance to Seoul National University. Ms. Kim Jihye and Mr. Park Jimin" My parents were all so excited that I finally got accepted to the university I always wanted to go to, that they decided to throw me a party. I was happy too, but the thing I was most happy about was that Jimin was accepted to the same university and I knew for sure we wouldn't get separated anymore. I knew him since kindergarten. While everyone bullied me, he was the only one who got close to me and actually protected me from the bullies. We became best friends ever since. We went to the same kindergarten, preschool, elementary school, middle school, high school, and now university. Basically we've been together our whole lives and are like siblings. but... I don't think of him as my brother. He always had a special place in my heart. 'I don't think Jimin sees me anything more than just a best friend or a sister.. gosh I wish I could change that perspective of him! only if I could-'

"Jihye?" I heard my name and snapped out of my thoughts

"hm?" I questioned, having no idea what was going on as everyone's eyes were on me

"aren't you going to cut the cake?" Jimin giggled. 'God he looks adorable when he smiles!'

"o-oh right! o-okay" I stumbled at my words trying to avoid his smiling eyes

"let's do it together! since we both got accepted!" he suggested holding the knife in his hand and signaling me to hold it with him. I put my hand on top of his, realizing how soft it was. The hot air hit my cheeks as I began to blush. I looked down trying to hide my red face and let Jimin guide the way. He slowly cut the cake and everyone's cheers got louder. He gently put little pieces of cake in plates and handed them to the guests. "congratulations" he cheered as he handed me a plate. "you too!" I smiled and looked down at my plate and saw that the piece he gave me had his name on it, then I looked at his own plate and saw my name. I could feel my whole face turned red and tried to cover my cheeks with my hands. I heard Jimin chuckle as he noticed me blushing. "hey!" as soon as I lifted my face to see who it was, Jimin rubbed a little cake cream on my nose playfully. "aw you look cute" he let out a giggle. My mind took a few seconds to process the situation until I rubbed a huge amount of my cake on his cheek and laughed. "you look cuter Jiminie" I said while laughing. His eyes widened but then his lips curved into an evil smirk as he stood up with his plate in his hand and attempting to smash the cake on my face "I see how it is" he smirked and I quickly stood up and started to run from him while laughing and screaming. We both looked like 5 year olds at that moment but it was fun. We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and playing around. Boy we had fun that night!

-end of flashback-

"aah I don't know what to wear!! I have no clothes!" Minseo whined from her room.

"excuse me? you have no clothes that's why even half of my closet is filled with your clothes?" I complained

"Ugh I just want to look my best when meeting him, Jiji. I have to look perfect! but what do I do? I don't have any perfect dress-"

"all your dresses are perfect Minseo! all of them! just chill, okay?" I cut her off half annoyed and tried to comfort her

"so help me choose! seriously I'm in a mental breakdown right now, I need help" Minseo whined causing me to go to her closet and browse her cloths. There was a dress that especially caught my eyes. It was a white dress with a black belt. there were also black polka dots on the skirt part of the dress and a big black bow at the back. It was pretty, really pretty. I picked the dress and handed it to Minseo. "here, I'm sure it'll look great on you!" I smiled at her "you can even match it with your black high heels so it's perfect!" I gave her a thumbs up. "t-thank you!" she kept looking at me with a surprised expression, but that soon changed into a happy expression as she hugged me so tight that I could barely breath. "you are breaking me" I managed to speak while trying to catch my breath. She let me go and put both of her hands on my shoulders "you are the best Jiji! I love you!" she tried to 'act' touched "yea you're welcome". I went to my room. now it was my turn to get ready.

Yea, today is the 'special' day. The day Minseo finally gets to see her childhood friend, Jungkook. And apparently she has a huge crush on him as she never stops talking about him, his cuteness and his sexiness. They've known each other since elementary school, but for some reasons Jungkook's family had to move to the US, so they got separated when they were in first year in high school. But still they never lost contact as they called, texted, and skyped each other, pretty much every day. And now he is coming back to seoul to visit for the first time in four years. So I bet they both are pretty excited to finally get to see each other,but.. why the hell do I need to go?? ugh, I just decided to shrug it off and go along with her. I put on a white t-shirt and slipped into my skinny jeans and my precious sneakers. god are they comfortable! I took my phone, headphones and shades and stepped out of my room. My eyes widened as I saw Minseo. She looked beautiful! She had her hair in a ponytail, but still her hair was long enough to cover her back. Her makeup was simple but pretty. If I wanted to describe her looks in one word, it would be flawless! She was checking herself in the mirror when she saw me staring at her. "that's creepy Jiji" she chuckled. "but you look so pretty Minseo! I feel ashamed of myself even walking with you!" I told her honestly but then she turned around and approached me "oh come on! my Jiji looks cute as always! But you're missing something" she turned around and took something from her makeup bag. a lipstick. She came back to me and applied the lipstick on my lips "wala! now you look even cuter" she giggled. I walked to the mirror to see myself. I would be lying if I said it didn't look good on me. The baby pink colored lipstick really made my lips stand out, in a cute kinda way. I liked it. I turned to face Minseo and smiled softly "thank you! it looks good, I like it"

We stepped into the usual cafeteria, where we supposed to meet up with Jungkook. We looked around and I finally saw a boy standing up from his table, his gaze at us. The next thing I noticed was Minseo. She was looking directly at the same guy, with tears in her eyes. I then knew for sure that he was Jungkook. I gently tapped Minseo on her back trying to comfort her "it's okay, you should be happy! if you cry all your makeup would be messed up and I'm sure you wouldn't want that" I giggled a little. She shook her head no and took a deep breath. "okay! I'm happy! I'm ready for this" she said as she straightened her back and started walking towards the boy. I followed behind her.

"Minseo!" Jungkook called her

"Jungkook" Minseo mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. They looked at each other for a while and then hugged each other tightly. They were both so happy. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen that tears started to form in my eyes. I was happy for them too. They let go of each other and looked at one another. "I missed you" Jungkook said while smiling and wiping Minseo's tears from her cheeks. "I *sniffle* missed you *sniffle* too!" She managed through her sobbing. Thankfully her makeup was waterproof so nothing happened. I coughed, reminding them I was still standing there. They both snapped back to the reality and realizing me. "o-oh right" Minseo tapped her forehead as if she had forgotten my presence and approached me, standing next to me and linking her arms with me "Jungkook, this is Jihye! my roommate and my best friend! Jihye, this is Jungkook, My childhood friend-" "and lover" I cut her off whispering in her ear while giggling. She slapped me on my arm gently, warning me to stop. I let out a little laugh and showing her thumbs up, reassuring her. I then stepped forward, bowing my head and letting out my hand for a handshake "nice to meet you Jungkook-ssi." He kept looking at me with wide eyes, not saying anything. I waved my hand in front of him "Jungkook-ssi?" He suddenly shook his head and smiled at me "a-ah, n-nice to meet you too J-jihye-ssi" He stumbled at his words and shook my hand. I looked at him, a little confused but let it drop. We sat at the table, Minseo sitting next to Jungkook and I across from Minseo. We ordered our drinks and Minseo started to talk about their childhood memories. Even though she have told me all of it many times before, but it still made me laugh. As I was listening to Minseo, I noticed Jungkook looking down at his coffee with a blank expression. 'what's up with this guy?' I was still confused at his behavior but still let it drop, since Minseo didn't notice anything.


	3. Chapter 3

We were all sitting at the cafeteria and talking until Minseo excused herself to go use the restroom. "I'll be back" she stood up and started walking towards the restroom. 'great!' I thought. Now it was only me and Jungkook and there was an awkward silence between us. He's been acting weird since Minseo introduced me to him. 'does he hate me?' I thought, 'did I do something wrong that he's annoyed with me? Gosh how I wish Jimin was here with me to save me from this situatio-'

"Buzz.."

My phone buzzed on the table and snapped me back from my thoughts. I checked to see who texted me. It was Jimin. He's been always a life saver to me.

Jimin: "hey, what's up?"

Me: "hey, nothing much. Minseo's childhood friend has come to seoul to visit and we came here to the usual cafeteria to meet him"

Jimin: "him? he's a guy?"

Me: "yea, his name is Jungkook" there was a long pause before he replied. It was strange for Jimin to take that long to answer since it only takes a second for him to reply back.

Jimin: "I see"

Jimin: "I thought we were going to the movies tonight.." Oh shoot! I forgot to tell him we couldn't go, since Minseo is planning to spend the whole day with Jungkook.

Me: "oh yea, I'm so sorry Jimin! I forgot to tell you we couldn't go. Minseo is planning to spend the whole day with Jungkook and she insisted me to go along with her. Maybe next time ok?" there was another long pause before he replied back.

Jimin: "sure, next time. Have fun :)" It was strange. It wasn't like him to text me like that. He used to be all excited and over reacting to everything and his texts were pretty long too, but now it seemed very short and without any excitement. The Jimin I know would be all clingy and cute, insisting to go with us and get all excited to meet Jungkook. But he was different.

"ehem.." Jungkook cleared his throat awkwardly, snapping me out of my thoughts and reminding me he was still there. I shook my head and looked up at him "o-oh I'm sorry, it was my friend.." I explained, tucking my hair behind my ear. "n-no no, it's fine! don't worry about it" he said and scratched the back of his neck. "so how is America?" I decided to break the silence. He looked up at me, a little surprised at my sudden question but then he smiled "it's alright I guess..it's still hard living there alone, but I'm working hard" he mumbled under his breath but loud enough for me to hear. "Alone? I thought you were living with your parents?" I questioned. "right.. they got divorced a couple of years after we moved to the US. I started living with my dad since then, but.." he cut himself short and looked down at his coffee "but?" I asked, wanting to know what happened "but.. he passed away last year. I'm living on my own now" a bitter smile formed on his face. "w-what about your mom?" I questioned "she.. she took all the money my dad left me and ran away with her boyfriend" he took a sip of his coffee trying to gulp down the bitterness of his sad memories. "I-i'm really sorry to hear that" I put my hand on top of his, which was sitting on the table next to his cup of coffee, trying to show him my concern "it must've been really hard on you" I said, worried. He looked up at me, flustered at the sudden skinship and quickly looked down to hide his flushed cheeks. I then noticed what I just did and quickly pulled my hand away, but suddenly he grabbed my wrist "i-it's okay, I'm sorry. It's just that it's been so long since I've talked to someone and they actually showed me concern. I've never had anyone that I could share my worries with, that's why I'm a little flustered now" he explained, a little embarrassed "t-thank you for listening" he looked down and rubbed the back of his head with his hand while still holding my hand with the other. "y-yea.. no problem" I was happy and confused at the sudden confession he made "b-but I thought you and Minseo talked through everything-" "I didn't want to make her worried while I was away.." he cut me off "I know she cares too much that might actually hurt her, so I didn't tell her about any of this. Can you keep this as a secret, please?" Jungkook asked me with his begging eyes while his grip on my wrist got tighter "s-sure, I will keep this secret to myself" I reassured him with a nod and a smile. He smiled back and loosened his grip.

"hey~ I'm back!" Minseo suddenly appeared at the table and Jungkook quickly let go of my hand and sat back. I did the same. "welcome back" Jungkook welcomed Minseo and made room for her to sit down. We continued laughing and talking about random stuff until it went dark outside. "oh man, what time is it?" I looked at my watch and boy! it was already 8pm. We talked for so long that I lost track of time. "let's go watch a movie guys!" Minseo suggested excitedly, which Jungkook and I agreed right away.

We walked to the nearby theatre and checked the movies. "ooh this one looks interesting!" I saw Minseo pointing at a movie title at the billboard 'Betrayed Love'. Before I even get the chance to state my opinion, Minseo was already at the ticket booth with Jungkook 'I guess I should go along with her..again!' I let out a sigh and followed the two inside the theatre. The room was packed with people and we got lucky to find a spot for the three of us. Jungkook sat in the middle with me and Minseo at either side of him. Half an hour passed since the movie started and I could already hear Minseo's sobbing. She was leaning her head against Jungkook's shoulder and crying while Jungkook was tapping her shoulder. The movie was about a guy who loved this one girl, but she betrayed him with his best friend. The story was cliché, but still heartbreaking. As I was watching the movie, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier today. The things Jungkook told me about his life and family. It was really sad! How can a mother 'steal' the money, which his husband has left for their son after his death, and run away? I couldn't even imagine how hurt Jungkook was but tried my best to empathy with him. He was a nice, kind hearted, sweet, young and handsome man with a very sad past. My heart ached just to think about it, but tried to give him a good and fun time so he could forget about all his pain even for a day. I took a deep breath and decided to shrug it off, but then I remembered something else. Jimin. I was still confused about his texts. They were short, really short compared to his previous texts. I knew him for a long time now and could sense something was off. He seemed kinda..sad? I was worried about him. I pulled out my phone to check if I had any notification from him. nothing. I sighed, apparently loud enough for Jungkook to hear because he turned his head to look at me "something wrong?" he asked, concerned. "n-no, I'm fine" I smiled softly, trying to hide my true feelings. He smiled back and turned his attention to the movie. I decided to text Jimin first to see what's up.

Me: "hey~ any plans for tomorrow?"

Jimin: "hey, not really. what's up?"

Me: "not much I just miss you :'("

Jimin: "haha okay what do you want to do?"

Me: "let's meet up tomorrow! I wanna see u"

Jimin: "sounds like a plan, where do u wanna meet up?"

Me: "we can meet up at the park across from the dorms, then we can go for a walk and just hang out"

Jimin: "ok! tomorrow at 10am?"

Me: "sure! see ya ;)"

Jimin: "kk see u~"

I realized I was giggling the whole time I was texting him. It's been always like that. Jimin never fails to make me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie, Minseo suggested to go to the bar and insisted me to go with them, but I politely excused myself and went back to the dorms. I didn't want to have a hangover the morning I was going to see Jimin. When I arrived at the dorm, it was already 12:30am. I took a quick shower and headed to my bed. I tried to clear my mind as much as possible because I didn't want other 'unnecessary' things to distract me while I was with Jimin.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock "ugh.. shut uup!" I whined half asleep and put it on snooze. 5mins later, the alarm went off again. annoying! I gave up and got off my bed, my eyes still closed and headed to the bathroom. I did my business and brushed my teeth. The time I got out of the bathroom was already 9:45am. "oh shoot! I'm gonna be late!" I quickly went to my room and put on my dark navy blue oversized tee, which had a huge white cube graphic on the front, with my short jeans. I then ran to the kitchen, took a toast to my mouth and grabbed a banana and headed out. Weirdest breakfast ever! I just didn't want my stomach to growl in front of Jimin. 

I checked the time '10:05', shit! I ran towards the park across from the dorms as fast as I possibly could and saw a familiar figure sitting by the fountain. The figure that always made my heart skip a beat. It was Jimin. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down a little and walked towards him. 

"early as always" I giggled and he looked up at me and smirked "same to you, late as always" he said as he stood up and ruffled my hair. "I've been late for only what, 10 minutes" I pouted causing him to laugh a bit and pinch my cheek "late is a late!" he chuckled "but I let it slide for the thousandth time" I hit his chest playfully and he laughed harder. "oh come on, don't be mad now" he said while I was still pouting 'pretending' to be mad. He stood in front of me and made one of his silly faces "come on! Jiji should smile! smile~" I let out a little laugh at his silly attempt. He got excited and jumped on the fountain edge and held his arms up while jumping up and down "yaaay!! Jiji smiled! I made her laugh!" he cheered excitedly causing everyone to look at us, but I could care less as I started to laugh harder. As long as I'm with Jimin, nothing else matters. 

We both settled down and started walking side by side "so how have you been? it's been awhile" I asked "I've been alright I guess" he responded and then dropped his head down, looking at the ground while walking. He seemed like he was depressed. I didn't say anything and linked my arm with him instead, trying to cheer him up a bit. He smiled a little, never looking up. We continued walking for a good 30 minutes without saying any word until I spoke up "hungry?" he finally looked up at me, surprised at my sudden question "s-sure, yea" he agreed and we walked to the nearby restaurant. "oh I've heard a lot about this restaurant! It has great brunches here~" I stated excitedly but he just smiled "that's good". I tried to keep up the fun atmosphere, but it was no use. 

We went inside and realized the restaurant was packed with people."Hello! welcome to Deli! how many?" the waitress welcomed us with a huge smile on her face. "two" I responded. "ookay~ follow me please" she lead the way and we followed her behind. The spot was great! It was next to the window and had a great scenery of the park. We sat down and ordered. The food arrived shortly after and I took a bite "mm~ It's delicious!" I hummed "you should really try this Jiminie" I recommended as I pointed to my food with my fork. I continued eating deliciously while humming but then I realized Jimin hasn't eaten anything and he was just playing with his food. 

"...you thought I didn't notice?" I finally asked him, unable to hold back anymore. He suddenly looked up at me "h-huh?" 

"you thought I wouldn't notice why you've been acting like this?" I confessed, looking down at my plate.

-flashback-

"Cheers"

We all shouted as we clinked our glasses full of beer together. Jimin, Minseo and I gathered with some other of our friends and classmates for the New Year's Eve. It was still 11:30pm, but most of us, including Minseo, were drunk. I was a bit tipsy, but not as much. I could still walk straight. Jimin on the other hand was not drunk at all. Nor he was tipsy, even just for a tiny bit. He wasn't a drinker after all and hated hangovers, But oh boy was Minseo drunk! She couldn't even control her saliva and she was drooling all over.

"Ahm goin to get sum beeear" Minseo wiggled as she stood up and made her way to the bar. She couldn't even walk straight so I decided to go help her out, but as I was about standing up from my seat, Jimin grabbed my arm, sitting me back down "you're drunk yourself, how do u wanna help her?" He smirked. "I'm not drunk!" I protested while trying to keep my eyes open. Alcohol just isn't for me. You could give me a glass and the next minute find me passed out! "Suuure" Jimin frowned one eyebrow at me "but-" as I was about to finish, another guy went to help her. "whatever" I mumbled as I rested my chin on my palm and my elbow on the table. 

"Actually, I-i wanted to ask a favor of you" Jimin whispered but loud enough for me to hear. "Ask a favor? Of me?" I smirked while half asleep "y-yea.." He paused "can you.. Kinda.. Get me and Minseo t-together? I think I kinda like her" that snapped me open. It felt like someone stabbed me right in my heart. I forgot how to breathe for a second and tears started forming in my closed eyes, but still I acted as if I was drunk and dropped my head on my hand, which was still resting on the table. Pretending to be asleep. "Jihye?! Are you okay?" I heard Jimin while he was shaking me, trying to 'wake' me up. "Aish! You really shouldn't drink Jihye. It'll be new years in a couple of minutes and you're already asleep! Wake up!" I didn't bother to even lift my head. I could care less about the new years. 'after all, he likes someone else...' I thought as a single tear trailed down my cheek and then dried on my sleeve. I made sure I was facing down on the table so no one could see my tears. 

11:59. By that time, Minseo was already back and I could hear everyone starting the countdown '10..9..8..' "Jihye wake up! it's about time!" Jimin shook my shoulder one last time, but I didn't bother. '5..4..3..2..1 YAYYYY!' everyone shouted and cheered with excitement. I was counting down with them too, but with my tears. Minseo didn't even notice I was 'sleeping'. She was busy enough drinking and laughing with the others that she didn't even bother asking me if I was OK. By the time, I was sure she wouldn't notice even if I was dead. I tried not to blame this all on her, but it was hard. At that moment at least. As everyone were laughing and cheering, my sleeve got wetter and wetter from my tears. 'I think..this isn't going to be a good year' I thought 'not for me..'

-end of flashback-

I still could feel the warmth of Jimin's arms when he carried me back to the dorms. The smell of his cologne was the sweetest scent ever. A smile started forming on my lips without me noticing.

"Jihye? are you okay?" I shook my thoughts away, trying to adjust to the present. "mhm. I'm fine" I forced a smile, still looking down at my plate. "w-what did you mean by me thinking you wouldn't notice why I've been acting like this?" He asked with confusion. I didn't want to bring up the past or letting him know that I still remember about his confession. That he liked Minseo. He still thinks that I was drunk that night and don't remember anything. He actually never brought it up ever since. I didn't want to either, so I decided to keep quiet about what I wanted to say. 

That he might be jealous of Jungkook. 

"a-aah I mean.." I started "I know you are sad that you couldn't go to the movies with us. I know how hard it was for you to clear your busy schedule, just to be able to hang out with us. And yet we couldn't go and suddenly changed the plans." I managed to make up something to say and let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry about that Jimin, but next time I promise I'll hang out with you no matter what okay?" I crossed my heart causing him to chuckle "It's all okay, don't worry about it" 

somehow he was relieved of my response. He might've guessed what I really wanted to say. I didn't want to remind him of his confession. I was scared. Scared that he might ask the same favor of me. I just can't imagine the person I've dearly loved for all these years getting together with someone else and wanting my help for it. I know I'm being selfish here, but it's not like me to act fake. Like 'as long as he is happy, I'm happy.' no! it hurts! Well yea sure, seeing Jimin happy is the best thing in the world for me, But it hurts to see him happy with someone else! ...I'm sure if he asks me the same favor he did a year ago, I wouldn't be able to deny him. I would still help him, even if it hurt me so bad. I would help him. Because he's..Jimin.

I forced Jimin to eat the rest of his food and then we went for a walk. I suggested to go see a movie but he said he was tired so we decided to head back. He walked me to the girls' dorms and I hugged him tightly before I go inside "take care Jiminie~ see you at school tomorrow" I smiled and tapped his shoulder. "You take care too, see ya" he waved goodbye and we both separated our ways, but I stopped and turned around to watch his back as he walked away. His toned thighs, his broad shoulders, and the way he runs his fingers through his hair..everything about him was beautiful. Attractive and breathtaking. I felt my cheeks grew hot and a little smile fought its way past my lips as I watched him getting farther and farther from me until he disappeared from my sight. I was about to step inside the dormitory until I heard someone calling me

"Jihye-ssi!" I turned around to see Jungkook carrying the passed out Minseo and staring at me with a worried look on his face

"what in the world happened to her??" I ran towards them quickly and helped Jungkook

"I tried to wake her up many times, but it was no use. I think she drank too much last night" Jungkook sighed

"oh thank god!" I sighed out and laughed a little, feeling relieved

"h-huh?!?" Jungkook looked at me, confusion written all over his face. I let out a giggle and said "don't worry, it's completely normal with Minseo. She drinks too much then passes out almost immediately, and good luck on waking her up." It took Jungkook a minute to digest what I said, but he then sighed out, relieved "is that so, I didn't know it was normal for her to be such a heavy drinker" he confessed "well, that's Minseo for you right there" I giggled. Jungkook looked at me for a second and smiled "I should be more careful with her then" he let out a chuckle "oh yea! you definitely should" we both laughed as we carried Minseo to the dorm room. I opened the door and Jungkook carried Minseo to her room, laying her on her bed. I carefully took off her high heels and put a blanket on her before leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

"Tea or coffee?" I asked Jungkook, who was looking around the living room, as I made my way to the kitchen "h-huh? Oh no I'm leaving soon, I don't want to bother you" he smiled nervously, looking anywhere but me. "Oh no, you're not a bother at all!" I smiled and reassured him "I have to thank you for taking care of Minseo and carrying her all the way here" he suddenly looked at me with his adorable and confused eyes "o-oh n-no aha don't need to thank me, it's nothing" he smiled shyly and looked down, rubbing the back of his head "it's not nothing to take care of Minseo! Let me tell ya, I've been through it and trust me, it's not easy! At all!" I let out a laugh causing Jungkook to giggle and nod in agreement. "See!! you're admitting it" I pointed at him only to see him laugh harder. It was really heartwarming seeing him smile. I smiled and watched him as he continued laughing, little giggles escaping my mouth. "Now, coffee or tea?" I asked again and he chuckled "I think I'll have tea then"


	5. Chapter 5

It started raining outside. It started with few drops, but then it turned into a storm. It was pretty heavy so I offered Jungkook to stay over until it stops raining. He agreed to my offer since his hotel was a little far from us and he had to take the bus.

We were sitting in the living room, chit-chatting about this and that and learning a lot about each other. I learned that he was majoring in music, loves to draw and skateboard. He also loves to dance.. 'just like Jimin' I thought.

Back when we were still in high school, Jimin used to always wait for me outside of my class to walk home together. Even when I had to take a test or serve my detentions after school (which took more than an hour), Jimin would wait for me, but not outside of my class. I knew too well where to find him on those days. The gym. I would go to school's gym, finding him dancing to the loud music he was playing. He had amazing dancing skills that I've never seen before. He looked so cool when he danced. His slow moves made my heart to beat faster than it already was. I stood behind the doors, watching him dance. But he always noticed me staring and would look at me with a teasing smile on his face, which it really made breathing hard for me and continued dancing. He was always such a tease, but I loved him. I loved everything about him. After watching him dance for a good one or two hours, we would walk back home, hand in hand while laughing and fooling around. I even remember pulling up pranks on the neighborhood. We would split up, with me being on one side of the road and Jimin on the other, and then we would just run while ringing neighbors' doorbells one after another and laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe anymore.

I smiled at the memories, missing those times.

"what's so funny?" Jungkook giggled, pulling me out of my thoughts. "o-oh nothing aha" I laughed awkwardly "just an old funny memory, no biggie"

"so what are you and Minseo majoring in?" Jungkook asked, changing the subject

"I'm still undecided. I'm taking the generals first to see what I'm interested in the most. But Minseo is majoring in theater and acting" I told him

"she always loved to act and be on the screen, so she finally made it huh?" Jungkook chuckled

"yea! she's such an amazing actress, though, no kidding!" I praised Minseo. He laughed and nodded in agreement.

We continued talking about everything. I told him about Jimin, how we met and how long we've been friends but never did I tell him about my crush on him. Other than Minseo and my mom, no one knows that I like Jimin.

Until there was nothing else left to talk about, we decided to play a game.

"do you want to play a board game?" I asked Jungkook excitedly

"yea, sure!" he agreed

"really? I love board games, but I have no one to play them with. Since Minseo hates them and thinks it's a waste of time" I pouted

"but I love board games!" Jungkook said and my eyes twinkled in excitement.

I ran to my room and grabbed my all time favorite board game, TWISTER! When I brought it to Jungkook, I saw his eyes widened "are we really going to play that?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"yea! you don't like it?" I asked, suddenly feeling disappointed

"n-no no, it's not that I don't like it. It's just I'm not really good at it" he explained while laughing awkwardly

"then I'll win!" I let out a laugh and he put his hands on his hips

"like I would let you beat me!" he scoffed

"we'll see about that mister" I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed

"bring it on!"

Boy was he competitive! But I liked it because I'm pretty competitive myself.

I opened the box and lay the mat on the ground. We decided on who's first by rock, paper, and scissors

"rock..paper..scissors..YES!! you lost from the very beginning!" I cheered as I held my arms up and showing victory sign

"yah! not fair!" Jungkook complained and I laughed "it's so! now you're first!" I spun the arrow "left foot on blue" then it was my turn.

We continued playing until we got really twisted. "right hand on yellow" Jungkook commanded. I had to turn around, 'cause my left hand and foot were on blue and my right foot on yellow. When I turned around, I found us to be in an awkward position, really awkward! I was facing up at Jungkook as he was on top of me and his hands and legs on either side of me. We were staring into each other's eyes until I felt the heat rushing through my cheeks. I quickly looked away, causing him to snap back and look away while clearing his throat. "s-sorry" he apologized but I shook my head "I-it's okay haha, it's twister after all" I smiled and tried to spin the arrow for his turn, but as I struggled to lift my hand and reach for the arrow I fell flat on my back, not realizing I hit Jungkook's arm, which caused him to lose his balance and falling right on top of me. I held my breath at the sudden weight on me "o-ow" I let out a loud sigh, which made Jungkook look at me with his worried eyes "a-are you okay?" he asked, still on top of me. I looked at him and my eyes widened as our faces were only inches away "I-i just..can't...b-breath!" I managed to say while gasping for air. I saw his startled eyes and flushed cheeks as he quickly got off me and helped me to sit up. After I caught my breath I couldn't help myself but to crack up at the whole situation. Jungkook looked at me worriedly, he must've thought I hit my head or something

"w-what's so funny?" he asked, confused. I didn't answer and kept laughing so hard, until my stomach hurt like crazy "ow ow ow". by that time Jungkook was also laughing with me

"you're one crazy girl aren't you?" he said while laughing

"now you know me~" I said while rubbing my aching stomach

"ow but seriously I'm in pain right now!" I complained and he stopped laughing

"want me rub your stomach for you?" he smirked

"shut up" I hit his arm playfully causing him to laugh again "okay okay" he held his arms up in defeat "just lay down, I'll bring you water" Jungkook suggested and I frowned

"is water supposed to help me?" I questioned, already knowing the answer 'no'.

"I-i don't know, do you know any other good way to reduce your pain?" I chuckled at his silliness. I found it really adorable seeing him getting all worried about me for everything, he seemed like a little kid

"I'm fine, don't worry" I smiled, reassuring him "sooo I won?" I looked at him, teasingly. He facepalmed himself at my recklessness

"yea sure..whatever" he shrugged and laughed a little

"yesss!" I threw my arms up and cheered to myself

"but it was you who made me fall!" Jungkook declared and I pouted "but I guess I can be generous this time and let you win" he smirked

"woah shut up mister, your generousness is choking me" I mocked

"you're welcome" he winked and I threw a cushion at him, we both started laughing again.

It was strange. It felt like I've known him for years. I've never felt this comfortable with someone I just met. We've only known and talked to each other for less than 24hrs and we already feel this comfortable with each other... speaking of hours, what time is it?? I looked at the clock, it's already 8:30pm? not only it hasn't stopped raining outside, the storm hasn't calmed down even just for a tiny bit. I guess Jungkook has to stay for tonight. I was kind of glad having a sleepover with him though, I wouldn't be alone since Minseo is still dead..I mean asleep haha, and Jimin is at the guys dorms and probably busy enough to talk on the phone with me. So I guess it's for the best 'cause rainy nights aren't my favorite either. I'M NOT SCARED OKAY... well maybe a little BUT DON'T JUDGE. I just get a little too lonely on rainy days. Anyways, I suggested to watch a movie and Jungkook asked me if I have any horror movies

"oh my god! do you actually like horror movies?" I asked excitedly

"I LOVE them!" Jungkook responded, also excitedly.

My eyes lit up when I finally found someone who also liked horror movies. Jimin was always too scared of horror movies and scary stuff and so was Minseo, but they pretended to be 'busy' and I alway ended up watching them on my own, But I finally have someone to watch them with. I showed Jungkook my horror movie collection and we decided on one 'Sinister'. I went to my room and got us both some blankets since it got a little chilly. When I came back I saw him in the kitchen looking for something

"what are you looking for?" I asked as I approached him

"popcorn" he said as he continued searching

"well you are searching the wrong place sir" I said as I reached for the top cabinet. I struggled a little since it was too high for me, but then Jungkook smirked and easily reached up and grabbed the bag

"you should ask for help when you know you can't grab things that are too high for you, shortie" he whispered behind me as he was reaching for the bag. I turned around and hit his chest

"Yah! who are you calling shortie?" I yelled at him

"OW!! what was that for?" he rubbed his chest where I hit him

"you know!! never call me short again or I will punch you!" I poked his chest again. He was still rubbing the place while 'ow-ing'

"and come on! I didn't hit you that hard" I protested

"yes you did!" he said back

"did not!"

"did too!"

"did not!"

"did not!"

"did too- goddammit!" I lost and he laughed "now we're even"

he was unbelievable!

We grabbed the bag of popcorn and sat down in front of the tv while wrapping ourselves into the blankets. The movie was pretty good. I found myself jumping a little from the jump scares but surprisingly enough, Jungkook didn't even blink! I could handle horror movies, I actually liked them a lot, but there were scenes that I just couldn't take and would look away. I heard Jungkook giggling at my actions

"are you scared?" he teased

"am not!"

"then why are you looking at my shoulder?"

"just shut up!" I complained and he laughed harder.

As soon as I looked back at the tv, a terrifying jump scare appeared and made me scream and jump back. Jungkook got surprised but then smirked

"just come here" he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him

"what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to breakthrough his grip but he held me tighter

"just be quiet and watch the rest, you'll scare less if you're close to someone" he explained as his eyes were still on the tv

"I'm not scare-AAH!" I screamed again as another jump scare appeared.

Man this movie with its jump scares!

I don't remember anything after the movie... I guess I just passed out?


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up as I felt an amazing warm feeling around me and nuzzled to whatever the source was. I slowly opened my eyes only to realize I was nuzzling against Jungkook's neck. I suddenly yelped and tried to get away, but he had his arms around me and whenever I moved, his grip would get tighter and tighter

'what the hell??' I thought.

I tried to wake him up but then saw his face. His face was so angelic when he was asleep. I couldn't bring myself to wake him or even move an inch, instead I analyzed his features. He was handsome! like really handsome! He looked hot and innocent at the same time. I let out a giggle and started stroking his hair, gently. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes and I quickly pulled my hand away "no.." he held my hand "don't stop" he put my hand back on top of his head, I hesitated a little at first but began to stroke it again. He seemed like a little kitten as he nuzzled against my neck and went back to sleep.

I really didn't want to wake him up but I also didn't want Minseo to see us like that. What would she think if she did? Even though we didn't do anything, the sight of Jungkook holding me in his arms and nuzzling against my neck while I'm stroking his hair, would definitely make Minseo's mind go wrong places! Especially when she told me that she liked Jungkook. I didn't want her to feel betrayed and think there is something going on between me and Jungkook. I lightly tapped Jungkook's shoulder "Jungkook-ssi...wake up" I whispered but he didn't move "Jungkook-ssi please wake up" I said louder and shook him. No response. "wake up!" I shook him harder but he didn't budge. Oh my gosh! This guy is such a heavy sleeper! "JUNGKOOK!!!" I shouted and he finally jumped and let me go "I-i'm so sorry!" he apologized while looking at me with wide eyes "wow! such a heavy sleeper you are!" he giggled while rubbing his eyes

"yea haha my bad..It's just I haven't slept this comfortably for a long time"

"why?" I frowned

"well you know, busy with my job and school and stuff. I barely got to eat"

"what?? really? wow! there must've been a lot of pressure on you when you were in America" He nodded his head in agreement while yawning

"well now, you need to go wash up" I demanded him as I stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him so he would stand up. He whined and resisted at first but then he stood up, lazily dragging himself to the bathroom. I chuckled as I watched him before making my way to the kitchen.

It must've been really hard on him. He had to make money while studying and going to college. He didn't even have anyone for the past year and was all alone by himself. He said he couldn't even talk to Minseo about what he was going through because he didn't want to worry her. I really felt bad for him but also praised his strong spirit of moving on. I wanted to help him.

When he told me he hardly got to eat, I decided to cook him breakfast. I wanted to let him know he's not alone anymore and he can trust me with anything. He told me that his favorite food is anything with flour, 'hmm..what should I make him?' I mumbled then thought of something really good 's'mores pancakes'. I clapped my hands together and gathered all the ingredients needed

"flour, baking powder, cocoa powder, brown sugar, salt, milk, egg, sour cream" I mumbled as I checked the ingredients. Then I started cooking. It took me less than I thought, like under 20mins. Jungkook came out of the bathroom and suddenly stood still as his eyes analyzed the table I made for him. Pancakes neatly placed on top of each other as they were covered with the marshmallow sauce. Jungkook's eyes then met mine

"you made this all for me?" he asked as his eyes were twinkling

"yup! I hope you like it!" I smiled as I signaled him to sit down

"I love them already!" he giggled excitedly as he sat down and took a bite right away

"oh my gosh Jihye!! did you make these yourself?" he asked as he was stuffing his mouth with more pancakes

"of course I made them myself! and you need to slow down or you'll choke to death!" I laughed but never did he look up, he was busy enough eating. I giggled at the sight of him. He looked like a 3-year old kid stuffing his mouth with his favorite food, not realizing how dirty his face was getting

*cough... COUGH*

Jungkook suddenly coughed which snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly poured his glass with milk

"told you to slow down!" I reminded him as he was choking on his food. He quickly gulped down the milk

"that was a close one!" he said as he caught his breath

"Jungkook you're unbelievable!" I stated and he laughed, continuing eating.

*Creak*

Suddenly a door swung open, causing me to jump a little. I looked at the direction of the sound and found Minseo standing on her doorway and rubbing her eyes. She looked awful and pale. I was sure she didn't want to look like that in front of Jungkook so I ran up to her to fix her looks, but she refused and pushed me away and started walking to the table. She was acting strangely. I don't think she even noticed Jungkook until she sat down

"what are you doing here?" she asked Jungkook, shocked.

"I-i..just-"

"I told him to stay due to the heavy rain" I cut him off.

"oh.." was all she said and started eating the pancakes I specially prepared for her. She was allergic to chocolate so I made her regular pancakes with berry sauce. She loved berries.

There was something off between Minseo and Jungkook. They suddenly got too quiet and it was starting to get a little too awkward so I spoke up

"soo, did you guys have fun at the bar?"

"lots of fun" Minseo smirked sarcastically

"I should probably leave now" said Jungkook as he stood up "thank you for the breakfast" he started walking to the front door but I quickly ran to him

"what? you're leaving already?" he chuckled

"I bothered you enough last night. And it's already stopped raining. I have to go back to the hotel and take care of few things, but thanks for everything" he smiled and opened the door to leave, but turned back and looked at Minseo, who was still sitting down at the table and staring at her food "bye Minseo, glad you're feeling better" Minseo didn't even look up, causing a bitter smile to form on Jungkook's lips. I was confused at the whole situation and kept looking between the two with a questioning look on my face. Jungkook turned to me one last time and smiled before walking off. I closed the door and approached Minseo, rubbing her back gently

"everything okay Min?" I asked her, concerned. She didn't say anything and was just playing with her food. "I thought you liked pancakes with berry sauce so-"

"thanks" she cut me off as she suddenly stood up and walked to her room before slamming the door shut behind her.

There stood me. Alone in the dining room, having no clue what was going on whatsoever. I was confused as hell 'what the heck was that about?" I mumbled to myself and then started to clean up. First the table, the kitchen and then the living room. I was busy cleaning and tidying up the living room until I heard something that stopped me. The sound of someone sobbing. I slowly approached the direction of the sound, only to realize it was from Minseo's room. I gently knocked on her door "Minseo? Is everything alright?"...no answer. I then slowly opened the door. There was Minseo, laying on her stomach on her bed while holding a pillow to her face, hoping to muffle the sound of her sobs. "Minseo..." I approached and sat next to her on her bed "what's wrong?" I asked while gently rubbing her back

"I *sniffle* hate him! *sniffle*" she said as she continued crying

"why? what happened?" I asked her calmly. She finally turned around to face me while wiping her tears away

"h-he's just...he's such an asshole" she whined loudly and started crying again, yet louder than before. I hugged her and rubbed her back

"sh sh sh... It's okay let it out" even though I said that to her, I was confused as hell. Why would she say something like that about her lifelong crush and love? Just what did happen that night? I had so many questions I wanted to ask her but knew well that it wasn't the time, so I gave her some time to recover. She continued crying against my shoulder until she calmed down a little

"my head hurts...so bad" she said while her eyes were still closed from all that crying

"oh yea, you didn't even drink any water after you got up right?" she shook her head 'no' and I got up to bring her water along with some medicine. She took the pills I gave her and gulped down the water in one second "wow slow down little lady" I giggled as I poured her another glass. She seemed a lot better now. Her face wasn't puffy anymore and her natural color was back. I tapped her back gently "now, are you ready to tell me what happened between you and Jungkook?" she nodded

"it all started when you left..."

(Narrator's POV)

"bye"

Jihye bid Minseo and Jungkook goodbye before walking off to the dorms and disappearing into the crowd. When there was no sign of her left, Minseo suddenly linked her arms with Jungkook, earning a puzzled look from him, which soon changed into a giggle when she started doing aegyo

"let's go to the bar, Jungkookie~" Minseo tugged on Jungkook's arm while looking up at him with her smiling eyes

"alright" Jungkook chuckled before walking into the crowd, his arm still linked with hers'

After they reached the bar and settled down, Minseo quickly ordered them both some drinks.

"so how have you been Kookie? it's been so long, I missed you to death!" Minseo looked at Jungkook who was taking a sip of his vodka

"I know, my absence is unbearable for people" he winked at her and she smacked his arm playfully

"Yah! you still haven't changed your player side, have you" Minseo joked and he wiggled his eyebrows at her

"I've been alright, how have you been?" He asked while taking another sip

"I've been okay...but lonely" she looked down while drawing circles on the brim of her glass

"but you have Jihye, she's a good friend" Jungkook reminded Minseo

"yea, I guess" she nodded, still looking down "but now that you're here I'll never feel lonely again" she looked up and smiled cheerfully at him, earning a giggle from him

They continued drinking and talking through the loud music that was playing. Minseo begged Jungkook to dance with her, but he refused

"c'mon Jungkook! you came back after four years and the first thing you do is turning me down for dancing with me??" she then dragged him to the dance floor.

The loud music blasted through Minseo's ears and she completely let her body take over, dancing like there is no tomorrow. Jungkook on the other hand, was just looking out for her to not hurt herself or anyone else. He knew she was beyond too drunk and wanted to take her to her dorm as soon as possible, but she was having so much fun which prevented him from taking it away from her, so he just played along.

After the dance, Minseo couldn't stand on her legs anymore and fell into Jungkook's arms

"Kookie...take me home" Jungkook tried to help her walk

"but I don't know where you live" he confessed

"then take me where you live" his eyes widened at her words but then relaxed, knowing she was too drunk

"but-"

"just do it! hurry I'm tired" she demanded and he had no choice but to obey

They arrived at Jungkook's hotel and took the elevator to reach the floor his room was located at. After they stepped into his room, Jungkook carefully layed her on his bed, making sure he doesn't wake her up, before going to the bathroom to wash up. When he came back, there was no sign of Minseo. Before he gets a chance to look around, he found himself pressing against the wall while a pair of eyes staring at him intently. He saw Minseo, only in her bra and panties, pressing her body against him

"what the hell?!" Jungkook let out, almost yelling, but Minseo put her index finger to his lips to shut him up. Her finger then traveled down his lips to his neck, his collarbone and finally, to his abs. Only then Jungkook realized that he was half naked, having only a towel wrapped around his waist

"when did you get those?" she asked teasingly while tracing his toned muscles with her fingers. Jungkook yanked her hand away

"you're too drunk Mins-" he got cut off by Minseo's lips, Jungkook stiffened under the sudden touch, but then pushed her away "what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"no! what the hell is wrong with YOU?!" Minseo spat back

Jungkook ran his fingers through his wet hair in frustration before going to his drawer and throwing her one of his shirts "put this on"

"don't want to!" she protested causing him to groan in annoyance "have you lost your mind?!"

"I lost my mind from the very moment I saw you, Jungkook" Minseo felt her tears filling up her eyes

"what??" Jungkook questioned, still feeling puzzled at the whole situation. Minseo looked up at him as a single tear trailed down her cheek, which softened Jungkook's expression

"I-...I love you Jungkook" she confessed, almost as a whisper. Jungkook didn't hear her at first, but she repeated herself with a louder and more confident voice

"I love you, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook didn't say anything and continued looking at her as she was wiping away her streaming tears. He turned around so his back was facing her and started to get dressed

"go to sleep, you're tired" he demanded her as he put on his hoodie. When he turned around, his face snapped to the side as a sharp pain hit him, leaving a throbbing sensation in his cheek. Minseo slapped him. His hand slowly made it to his fire red cheek as he dropped his head low so he wasn't facing the sobbing Minseo.

He felt bad for her because he could never love her the way she does. She was always like a little sister to him whom he adored and protected from anyone who tried to hurt her. Funny. Because now he is the one who is hurting her the most. He hated himself for that.

Jungkook slowly lifted his head up to meet Minseo's teary eyes "I'll leave so you can rest" he smiled bitterly before leaving the room. Now it was only Minseo in the room. The only sound that could be heard was her sobs and sniffling. She threw herself on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

(Jihye's POV)

"that's what happened" Minseo explained as she wiped her tears away


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed with Minseo completely ignoring Jungkook. Not answering his phone calls nor replying to his texts, so he had to text me instead to see if she's okay.

Minseo was having a pretty hard time. She refused to eat and she barely showed up to her classes. Jimin noticed Minseo missing her classes since they both were in the same music class, so he would call me all the time, asking what's wrong. He even visited our dorm four times. He was really worried about her, so was Jungkook and myself. I hated seeing her like that. Where did the once playful and cheery Minseo go? I wanted the old Minseo back. I tried to talk to her and convince her that Jungkook was only considering her drunk condition and how he didn't mean to hurt her. I told her that he really cares and is worried about her, but it was no use. She was still ignoring him. 'It's no use if I just ramble to her about Jungkook' I thought 'they should meet and talk face-to-face about it' so I thought of a plan.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" I asked Minseo, who was laying on the couch while watching K-drama

"No, why?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the TV screen

"Nothing just thought I would cook your favorite for dinner" I winked at her while her eyes finally left the screen and looked at me, excitement written all over her face

"Grilled lamb??" She asked excitedly

"Yup" I smiled and she suddenly got up and attacked me with a tight hug

"My Jiji is tha best!!!"

"Alright, alright you're choking me Min!" I tapped her back to let me go and she did so

"What would I do if I didn't have you, Jiji?" She said while fake crying and I nodded

"I don't know, you should be really grateful that you have such a friend"

"Thank you, lord for granting me such a friend" she held her hands up, as if she was praying to God. I giggled and went to my room to get ready to go grocery shopping for tomorrow's dinner, that's when my phone buzzed. I looked at the ID to see who texted me. Jimin...

"hey, how's she?"

"she's doing better, don't worry :)"

"that's a relief! she's been acting weird lately, do you know what was the problem?"

I paused before replying him back, hesitating if should tell him or not. Minseo didn't want anyone know about this so I tried to make something up "yea.. she just got the flu, nothing major"

"oh, okay then. glad she's feeling better now"

"haha yea"

"so, how are you?"

My heart jumped a beat and I don't even know why. Maybe it was because college didn't let us meet or talk as much as we used to before, plus he was too worried about Minseo over the last week that I kinda felt he almost forgot about me... no matter how much I tried to avoid it...I knew I was being jealous

"I'm..alright"

"you don't sound like it, though"

I was always such a terrible liar, even through texting and especially with Jimin. He always read through me like I was a book or something

"I'm fine, really"

"what are you up to?"

"well, I'm just about to head out to go grocery shopping"

"okay, I'm on my way"

"wait, what??"

"I'm going with you, just wait for me at the gate"

"wait no, you don't need to I'm fine"

"just wait for me there, I'll be there in a sec"

gosh! did he even listen to me? well, I don't think so. He never listens! I sighed and got ready as quickly as I could. Putting on my black over-sized tee with black skinny jeans and grabbing my purse before I head out

"bye Min, I'll be back in a few" she nodded in response and I shut the door behind me before walking out and towards the gate to the dorms, where Jimin and I planned on meeting each other. When I got there, my eyes widened as I saw Jimin already there, leaning against a tree. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with short jeans while a silver chain hanging around his neck. He looked handsome..like always. He was listening to his music and it was loud enough for me, who was standing a few meters away, to hear it. I knew he didn't notice me so I decided to do something. to scare him! I sneaked behind the tree and suddenly grabbed his sides "BOO!" Jimin suddenly jumped while a girly scream escaped his mouth "WHAT THA- YOU FREAKING SCARED ME TO DEATH WOMAN!!" I just couldn't stop myself from cracking up. Scarring him was always fun, but hearing him scream now was a plus. I put my hands on my stomach while still laughing out loudly. Jimin on the other hand, was completely annoyed by my attempt and flicked my forehead

"ow! what was that about" I said between my laughs

"that's what you get trying to scare the shit out of me!" he looked away from me, still annoyed

"awh come on Jiminie, it was a joke" I told him while calming my laughter, but he ignored while still looking away. Gosh was he a kid sometimes.

"come on Jiminie, I'm sorry" I apologized and saw him looking at me in the corner of his eyes. Only then I knew I was succeeding, which motivated me

"I'll buy you ice cream" I offered and he finally looked at me with a huge smile on his face

"deal!"

"my God, Jimin! you're such a kid, grow up! you're freaking 20!" I jested and he just shrugged in response. We started walking to the supermarket. The weather was great! sunny with a cool breeze, just perfect. We passed by the park across from my dorm and multiple stores until we reached our destination. Jimin grabbed a cart and we started walking down the aisles while I grabbed things I needed, throwing them inside the cart before checking off my list.

"oookay! that's about it!" I said as I checked off the last item on my list

"didn't you forget something?" Jimin asked. I frowned and went through everything I needed to get

"I don't think so, I got everything"

"you suuure?" he tilted his head, smiling teasingly at me. I pouted while tilting my own head, confused, but then it hit me

"oh right, okay" I reminded myself as I walked inside the ice cream aisle "get whatever you want" I felt like a mother who was going to award her son for doing something good by buying him an ice cream. Jimin excitedly looked through dozens of ice cream before deciding on one

"make it two" I said, suddenly craving some for myself.

After that, we went to the cashier to check out and walked out the market. We decided to go to the nearby park to chill and eat our ice creams. We sat down on a bench, side-by-side and started eating the ice creams. It was so nice! sweet and refreshing at the same time. The cold and smooth ice cream filling up my mouth, making my teeth and cheeks cold, which was a great feeling in that hot weather. I looked to my side to see Jimin, peacefully eating his ice cream, but then I noticed that his ice cream was melting. I quickly wiped the melted cream with my finger to prevent it from dripping on his clothes. "oh thanks" he flashed me a smile and I nodded. Now I was looking for a tissue to wipe my finger clean and I couldn't just lick it 'cause my hands were dirty. Failing at finding a tissue, an idea came to my mind

"Jiminie" he looked at me and I suddenly rubbed the cream on the tip of his nose

"what the heck! what's wrong with you today"

"sorry, I didn't have any tissue" I confessed while giggling and rubbed some more on his cheek "sorry, there were some left still" I laughed teasingly and stuck out my tongue at him. He looked at me in disbelief but then an evil smile appeared on his face. My instincts warned me to run, which I did so.

"let me turn you into a unicorn" Jimin yelled from behind while chasing me and I picked up my speed

"no way, mister! the one who'll turn into a unicorn is you!" I laughed and realized that he has already caught up to me. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me back, I stumbled on my feet and we both fell flat on our butts "ow!!" I whined while rubbing my butt and heard Jimin laughing his butt off from behind, I looked at him and saw him laying on his back while laughing, knowing that it was my one and only chance I took action and hovered on top of him, sticking my ice cream on his forehead "that's a good unicorn" I rubbed his chest as if he was a pet animal while trying to hold in my laughter

"you have got to be kidding me!" Jimin stood up, with my ice cream still stuck on his forehead. Unable to hold in anymore, I burst into laughter. I don't know what exactly it was but Whenever we were together, we would act like 5-year olds. Stubborn, energetic and carefree. I loved it. I could easily forget about all of my worries and stress when I was with him. He just makes me feel so calm and cheery like I don't need to care about anything else. He always makes me feel at ease and that's what I absolutely love about him.

I stood up after wiping my tears and stood in front of the unicorn Jimin. He looked at me, annoyance and frustration written all over his face. I couldn't help but to pinch his cheek "who's my little squishy? asdfghjkl!!" weird words escaped my mouth in the form of a squeal from his cuteness while cupping his chubby cheeks in my hands, making his plump lips form a pout. God knows how badly I wanted to kiss those lips! His cheeks flushed bright pink and tried to break free by pushing my hands away

"awh Jiminie you're so cute!! just let me take a picture!" I asked, reaching for my phone from my back pocket

"no way!" he protested, attempting to run away

"pretty please!!! please please please" I looked at him with my pleading puppy eyes

"I said no way!"

"aw, come on! I promise I won't show it to anyone" I promised, but he still had his back at me, ignoring me completely

"oh my god!! someone's stealing our bags!!" I shouted and Jimin suddenly looked back, panicked.

"where??" I took advantage and quickly took a picture of his panicked face. It came out really good and I set it as my lock screen and giggled

"are you serious?" Jimin looked at me in disbelief before trying to snatch my phone away, which, of course, I didn't let him and started running again.

After fooling around for almost two hours, we finally decided to head back since it was starting to get dark outside. -Not to mention that we already got that ice cream off of Jimin's forehead before going back to the supermarket to get tissues to wipe it clean- He walked me back to the dorms and suggested me to help me with the bags, but I told him it was fine. Before stepping inside the entrance, I turned back and wrapped my arms around Jimin's waist, bringing him into a tight hug

"thank you for today, Jiminie" I whispered into his chest and he returned the hug, just as tightly

"glad you had fun, it's always a good idea to take a little break... I know you had a pretty hard time for the past week, since Minseo's been sick and you had to take care of her" he said softly while gently tapping my back. I felt tears beginning to fill my eyes but tried my best to blink them away 'so he did notice' I thought to myself and a smile crept up my lips

"thank you"

"you're welcome" We stayed like that for a few more minutes until we pulled away

"go and get a lot of rest okay? you need it" he flashed me a smile and I nodded

"yes sir!" I posed a salute form and he chuckled "okay go, it's getting chilly out here" he ordered me and I obeyed, walking in and towards my room, stealing glances back to see if he was already gone. I smiled waved at him one last time before turning a corner and disappearing from his sight. I got out my keys and unlocked the door, entering the room to see Minseo still laying on the couch in front of the tv with a bag of chips.

"I'm home" I announced

"oh, welcome home" she threw her head back to see me

"a little help here?" I asked as I was struggling with a dozen plastic bags in my hands. She stood up and walked towards me to help to carry them to the kitchen and taking the items out to put on their appropriate places. After we were done, I went to my room to change but before doing that I pulled out my phone to text Jungkook, telling him about my plan for tomorrow

"are you sure about that?" he texted me after a pause

"well it doesn't hurt to try, right? we'll see what happens. sooo what do you say?"

"idk... but I trust you so"

"thank you for trusting me, Jungkook! I really hope things get better between you guys after tomorrow"

"yea me too, thank YOU"

"no problem ^^ so see you then?"

"yup! see u :)"


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up early in the morning to get ready for 'the big day'. Yes, 'the big day'. The day that I've planned to make Minseo and Jungkook back together. I just hated seeing them both like that. Jungkook has come all the way to Korea to visit Minseo, and now she is ignoring him. Jungkook did say that he was sorry and he didn't mean to hurt her like that, but she still kept on ignoring him. I don't blame her though, being rejected by someone you love is a serious breakdown and not so easy to overcome, Especially if that 'someone' was also your childhood friend. But enough is enough! I let them ignore each other for a week, but now I'm going to take action and bring them back together!

I got out of my bed and out of my room to realize Minseo's still asleep. Well, I can't expect much since it's only 7 in the morning. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth before tying up my hair into a ponytail and heading to the kitchen. I got all the ingredients ready to make the dinner for tonight. Grilled lamb, which Minseo loved, along with some Italian spaghetti, baked potato with cheese, clam chowder and strawberry cheesecake for dessert. I wanted to make it a big and special night 'the night that the two lovebirds finally make up' I thought to myself and began cooking.

I started with cooking the spaghetti in the boiling water. In a separate pan, I heated the olive oil and added some chile flakes and garlic until the garlic turns golden, adding the cherry tomatoes afterward. When the tomatoes began to create a light sauce, I mixed olives, capers, brown sugar, sea salt and pepper into the sauce and stirred it with the cooked spaghetti. Then I moved to another recipe. Several hours has passed with me in the kitchen still cooking until I finally heard a door open and lazy steps making their way to the kitchen

"what are you doing, Jiji?" Minseo asked while rubbing her eyes

"isn't it too obvious?" I remarked with a smirk. Minseo just looked around the kitchen in awe

"why are there too many foods?"

"well..I'm having a friend over tonight so I thought I should give it my best"

"that friend of yours must be really special, then"

"you can say that" I giggled and shooed her out of the kitchen "now go and wash up! I don't want you to look like that in front of him!"

"him? so it's a guy?" she looked at me teasingly and I just nodded

"yea he is a guy, now go! hurry hurry"

"ooooh~~ is that 'guy' Jiminie~?"

'Oh right.. I really wish that he could come tonight as well since I'm making all of his favorites. Maybe I'll just make some more for him and bring it to him later. Yea I'll do that!' I quietly thought to myself as I spaced out a little but snapped right back when Minseo started shaking her hands in front of me

"hey you okay, Jiji?" she giggled

"a-aha yea I'm fine, just go inside already!" I pushed her inside the bathroom and quickly closed the door

"yah! let me out!!" she shouted from inside while banging on the door

"and don't get out until you're clean!" I commanded while giggling and going back to the kitchen, ignoring her whines from the bathroom

It's 4:30pm right now, an hour before the main character's arrival. I'm already dressed and waiting for my guest. I have my cream V-neck polo sweater along with white skinny jeans on with my hair messily down my shoulders. I was sitting in the living room and on my phone when I suddenly heard a frustrated and rather a loud whine

"what do I wear??? help meee" yes, you guessed right! it was Minseo shouting from her room, causing me to get up and walk to her room

"what is it again?" I asked, slightly annoyed

"ugh, I don't know what to wear, Jiji!"

"you have tons of clothes, Min! just pick one, trust me it's not that hard!" I promised as I looked inside her closet. I picked out a brown sleeveless dress with a gold belt around the waist area and handed it to her

"here, this should be good. Also, you can match it with your gold high heels" I tapped her shoulder "and hurry! you only have half an hour to get ready" I warned her and she nodded nervously before quickly taking off her clothes and putting the dress on. When she finished dressing I sat her down on her bed to do her hair and makeup. I made her hair into a neat bun and applied a light red lipstick on her lips and a little bit of blush on her cheeks

"wala! you look perfect now!" I remarked and as I was doing so the doorbell rang, making me jump in excitement. I ran to the door and opened the door to meet a too familiar figure. My eyes widened as I saw

"J-Jimin?!"

"Hey! did I keep you waiting for long?" he smirked

"w-what are you doing here??" I asked, still startled at the whole situation

"I-i thought to pay you a visit, is that really surprising?" he was right. he always showed up at our dorm out of the blue and today was no exception

"b-but-"

"is he here already?" Minseo called as she approached us "oh hey Jimin!"

"h-hey Minseo-ssi!" I could see his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he looked down

"aren't you coming in?" Minseo invited him in and Jimin followed and there was me, still standing at the doorway, having a mental breakdown 'but this supposed to be Minseo's and Jungkook's night only!' I thought to myself as I felt all of my plans are now ruined. I closed the door and followed the two into the living room, sitting down on a couch

"I should've known that the 'special' friend you were talking about was actually Jimin" Minseo winked at me and I glared at her

"wow! I didn't know I was special, Ji" Jimin looked at me while giggling

"I-i um a-ah err-"

*ding-dong*

I quickly jumped from my seat and ran to the front door, saving myself from the awkward situation. I opened the door to see the actual main character

"Jungkook!" I shouted, a little too loud to make him startled

"h-hey"

"there you are! I was waiting for you the whole time, now come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room where others were. Minseo froze at her spot when she saw Jungkook and Jungkook was no exception. They both kept looking at each other until an awkward silence filled the room.

"Jungkook, this is Jimin my childhood friend. Jimin, this is Jungkook Minseo's childhood friend" I introduced the two strangers, hoping to break the awkwardness

"nice to meet you Jungkook" Jimin smiled

"nice to meet you too Jimin" Jungkook smiles back. The two smiled while shaking each other's hands. After the introduction, I quickly sat next to Jimin so that the spot next to Minseo was the only spot for Jungkook to sit down. After Jungkook sat next to Minseo, he looked at her with a smile

"hello Minseo" he said politely, earning only a nod from her. Minseo wasn't going easy on Jungkook which it made me a little nervous 'what if tonight doesn't go as smoothly as I thought it would?' I thought to myself. I looked to my side to see Jimin glaring at Jungkook, then I looked at Minseo to see that her head was still hanging low

"well, I'm hungry! let's eat" I shouted to break the silence, making them all to look at me in shock

"yea, I'm hungry too!" Jungkook lifted his hand "I bet Minseo is too" he then looked at her with a smile, she just kept her head down while biting her bottom lip

"okay then, it's on!" I cheered and went to the kitchen to get the food I prepared earlier today and set them on the dining table "there! I really hope you like it" I said as I settled down next to Jimin with Jungkook and Minseo sitting across from me

"you made clam chowder??" Jimin asked me with excitement

"I sure did~" I smiled

"I love your clam chowders! they're the best!!" he said as he filled his bowl with some chowder and started eating it deliciously while humming in satisfaction. I just looked at him while giggling at how cute he is.

"watch out it's really hot!" I warned Jimin but it was too late

"owowow hot hot hot!!" he stuck his tongue out while fanning it with his hands. I quickly poured his glass with ice cold water and handed it to him

"here, told you to watch out, boy!" I said, a little worried but then giggled. Then I looked at the other side of the table, completely different from our side. Both Jungkook and Minseo had their heads down, too busy eating their dinner to look at us or even talk. I decided on something and quickly stood up

"aah I forgot something, Jimin do you mind helping me?" I announced, not waiting for him to answer and dragged him to the kitchen, leaving Jungkook and Minseo alone at the table

"what was that all about?" Jimin asked while he dusted off his sleeve which I was grabbing earlier

"shh!" I put my index finger on his lips, making him quiet "Minseo and Jungkook have to talk!"

"why?"

"because.." I sighed "you see, there is something going on between them that made them ignore each other for a week, but today I decided to put an end to it by bringing them both together to talk things through" I explained

"but what is the 'thing' going on between them?"

"I-i don't know" I lied

"don't lie to me Ji" goddamnit! he read through me again

"I-i'm not-" I was cut off by voices from the living room. It was Jungkook's voice. I decided to steal a glance of the living room from the kitchen. Jungkook was facing Minseo, having a concerned look on his face while Minseo's head was still hanging low

"I-i'm really sorry about what happened Minseo, I really didn't mean to hurt you like that" Jungkook explained

"he hurt her?!?" Jimin said rather loudly, making me put my hand over his mouth

"shut up! they're gonna hear you, pabo!" I snapped as I turned my attention back to the living room. This time I noticed tears rolling down Minseo's cheeks while Jungkook had his hand on her back, drawing circles to soothe her

"I'm sorry, I really am!" Jungkook apologized once again before pulling Minseo into his arms, making his polo absorb all of her tears

"n-no Jungkook, I'm the one who should be sorry! I was drunk and I couldn't expect much from you! I was overreacting. I'm sorry" Minseo sobbed harder in Jungkook's arms and Jungkook stroked her hair

"it's okay, we were both overreacting. It's all okay now. You know how much I care for you.. just as my sister"

'no no no no!! he shouldn't have said that!!! no Jungkook, you pabo!' I thought to myself, rather annoyed and heard Minseo crying even harder. I know, even if the past week was like a hell to her, Jungkook's last sentence right now set her on fire. She didn't want to hear those words, not at that moment at least. I shook my head in disbelief and looked at Jimin, only to realize I had my hand over his mouth the entire time and quickly pulled my hand away

"s-sorry!" he looked at me with a questioning look

"just what did happen between them, Ji? spill it" he spat, his eyes never leaving mine

I can't tell him.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a few days since 'that night'. Minseo and Jungkook are in good terms now and I can say that because they call and text each other everyday to check on one another. I was happy for them and proud of my accomplishment. Jimin, on the other hand, since that night kept asking me about what was going on between Jungkook and Minseo but I somehow was able to avoid his questions. He just shouldn't know! First of all, I know Minseo definitely wouldn't want me to tell him (nor anybody) about her being rejected by Jungkook. And second of all, it might actually hurt Jimin a lot knowing the person he likes, loves someone else and most of all, has been rejected by that person. I just can't tell him...I can't...hurt him, because...I know how it feels like.

I sighed and tried to clear my mind from all those useless and day ruining thoughts and started getting ready for the day, throwing on some leggings and a hoodie before grabbing my backpack and heading out to my class. I started walking in the hallways, hearing whispers here and there "have you heard about the new transferee?" "oh yes! I've heard that he's really handsome!" "yes yes! and he's from America too! aah I can't wait to see him!" A new transferee from America? well, that's new. We barely had any tranferees from foreign countries so this was definitely something to look forward to. Before I go to my first class, I went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and also meet up with Jimin. This was our everyday routine. Meeting each other every morning and helping each other getting ready for the day.

I ordered some croissant with a cup of milk coffee before searching the place to sit down until I saw a familiar face. That face looked up from his phone and caught my eyes before his own eyes disappeared into crescents as he smiled and waved at me. I returned his smile and walked towards his table

"waited for too long?" I smirked as I settled down

"oh yea! I was dying from loneliness" he scoffed and I giggled

"awe my poor little Jiminie was lonely without his love" I pinched his cheeks gently

"yea sure, the most handsome guy in this college would never be lonely" he said smugly

"well, I don't think you would be the only 'handsome' guy here from today"

"and why is that?"

"have you heard about the new transferee from America? I've heard he's REALLY handsome"

"well, you 'heard' he's handsome, it's not like you've actually seen him. By the way, it's literally impossible for someone to look handsomer than me" he winked and I scoffed

"will see about that mister" we both started laughing and eating our breakfast. When we were done, Jimin walked me to my class and tapped me on my shoulder

"good luck!" he smiled

"thanks, you too!" I smiled back

"and if you see that new transferee guy, tell him that the number one best-looking male on the campus is already occupied by Park Jimin, he can be the second"

"sure will do mister number one" I giggled and waved him goodbye before walking into my class. I found my seat at the back and after settling down, I pulled out my phone and started playing with it until I heard everyone rose from their seats as the professor walked in. The professor motioned everyone to sit back down and was about to begin the lecture when somebody burst into our class, panting.

"sorry I'm late, I was lost finding my classes" the boy managed between his short breaths

My eyes widened as I looked at the boy. My jaw dropping at the too familiar figure in front of me. I didn't know how to react. I forgot how to breathe for a minute which caused me to gasp for air.

"I assume you're new then, please introduce yourself to the class and have a seat" the professor instructed the boy and he bowed

"hello! I'm a new transferee, Jeon Jungkook. please treat me well" J-Jungkook?! what is he doing here?? didn't he just come here to visit for a while? why did he transfer to our college? what is going on?!?!

Jungkook smiled to the class then found himself a seat, which was in the row in front of me. The professor began the 3-hour lecture, but I didn't understand a word as my brain was trying to process the whole situation that happened earlier. He didn't even notice me...or did he? I was watching his back the entire time, trying to figure out what he was doing here, in this college, in this class?? Finally I pulled out my phone and texted him:

"Jungkook what are you doing?"

"good morning to you too"

"good morning, what are you doing?"

"trying to pay attention to the lecture"

"stop playing around! what actually are you doing here??"

"let's talk after class :)" Ugh, this guy! seriously!

I put away my phone and impatiently waited for the class to end.

"that's it for today, class. Read the rest of chapter 4, we'll have an essay in the next class" the professor said as he began to gather his belongings. I quickly wrapped up my own belongings and ran to Jungkook's desk. He was still busy taking the last notes the professor left on the board. I crossed my arms, tapping my feet while waiting for him to finish up.

"sorry for the wait" Jungkook smiled as he grabbed his bag and walked with me outside the class, but I stopped him midway

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"hm?"

"stop playing around and explain to me..what are you doing here? why did you transfer here? didn't you only come here to visit?? what happen-"

"wowowo!! calm down! ask me one at the time" he giggled and I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down a little

"no but seriously, why are you here?"

"I'm feeling so welcomed here right now, thanks" he joked

"no no! that's not what I meant, really! I'm just shocked to see you here. I thought you only came here to visit Minseo, but now you've transferred to our college" I explained as I rubbed the back of my head nervously

"I don't have any reason to go back" he began "But I do have a reason to stay" My eyes widened at his response

"and what's your reason?" I asked, only to earn a smile from him. To be honest, I was kinda glad that he's staying here. Even though I was with Minseo for almost three years, she still had that kind of loneliness in her heart without Jungkook, so I'm glad she wouldn't feel like that anymore. Also, Jungkook's a friend of mine now. We managed to grow so close together in the course of one month that he was here and I'm happy that I wouldn't lose such a close friend.

"so, you're planning to stay?"

"mhm!" He nodded excitedly "I didn't know that you would have such a huge campus! I still can't find some of my classes, mind showing me around?" He asked, changing the topic

"sure.. do you have your class schedule?"

"yea!" He reached in his bag to pull out a piece of folded paper "here" I looked at his schedule and started guiding him to his classes one by one, starting with the closest one.

"and here is your art class" after showing him his classes, I realized that we had two classes together. English in the morning and art in the afternoon, "we're in the same class" I smiled

"I didn't know you liked arts" he said, surprised

"well..it's a requirement to graduate" I shrugged

"but this is an advanced art class!"

"I know, I've been taking arts since forever. It'd be weird if I still was in the basic class" I joked and he giggled

"so you actually like arts"

"meh, it's alright-"

*Growl*

I was disrupted by the sound of both of our stomachs growling in harmony. We looked at each other and burst into laughter "I think it's time to show you the cafeteria" I giggled and he nodded in agreement "the best part of the campus!" he remarked and I laughed "it sure is!!"

We walked inside the cafeteria and decided on our lunch. After finding a seat to sit down, my phone buzzed

Jiminie:

"hey~ I'm on my way, the usual place?"

Me:

"yup! c u~"

This was also our everyday routine. After my morning class is over, I would go to the library until Jimin's and Minseo's classes were over. Then Jimin would text me to meet them at the cafeteria until our afternoon classes start. Looking at Jungkook's schedule made me realize that our class and break times were almost similar, so that means another party has just joined our routine. It was exciting!

"who was it?" Jungkook asked which caused me to snap back from my thoughts

"It was Jimin! he's on his way" Jungkook's smile suddenly fade away by the mention of Jimin's name "I didn't know you liked him that much!" I joked, but he only replied with a bitter smile. I wonder why he dislikes him...Suddenly my vision blacked out as I felt a pair of hands on my eyes.

"what is my girl doing with another guy sitting next to her?" I heard a familiar voice next to my ear and I grabbed his hands to remove them from my eyes

"you don't even know" I winked and he pinched my cheek rather roughly which made me wince

"owww! what the heck Jimin!" I complained as I rubbed my cheek

"that's what you get for betraying me!" Jimin said as he pinched my other cheek

"OWW! stooop!!" I whined and he just laughed "Jiminie, you're so cruel" I started "It's just Jungkook. He's the new transferee that everyone was talking about. I showed him around the campus but then we got hungry and here we are" I explained then looked at Jungkook "see.. that's what I'm dealing with everyday" I shook my head and he giggled before reaching his hand to shake Jimin's

"so you're the transferee? everyone was talking about you, man! but lemme tell ya, the first place in being the most handsome on campus is already occupied" Jimin said smugly as he was pointing to himself. Geez, this guy is so full of himself! well... I don't see a reason why he shouldn't be either...handsome face, toned abs, thick thighs, muscular arms.. I can't remember a time girls didn't stop their tracks and stare at him whenever he walked by. But no matter how manly he looked, he was just a kid inside.

"hahaha" Jungkook laughed, kinda sarcastically

"ya ya ya! why are you laughing? Girls nearly die whenever they see me!" Jimin tried to explain, but Jungkook only nodded in a 'we'll see' kind of way. I was just sitting there between the two, watching them as they tried to convince each other who was handsomer. I couldn't help but to let out small giggles here and there.

The convincing 'thing' went on until Jungkook got interrupted by his name being called

"Jungkook?!?" we all turned around to see Minseo frozen at her spot, her eyes never leaving Jungkook's

"Hey, Minseo!" He smiled and waved at her

"w-w-what are you d-doing here??" she stuttered at her words. I could see her figure was shaking as she took small steps towards our table

"I've transferred here, I decided to stay" He explained

"you're staying?!?!?" she squealed

"yes!"

"oh my god!! oh my goddd!!" she screamed while jumping up and down and making her way towards Jungkook and hugging him tightly. Jungkook hugged her back "calm down" he giggled. I was laughing with them until I felt a statue standing next to me. It was the motionless Jimin, his face emotionless as he watched the two.

'this is going to be extra hard on him, now' I thought to myself


	10. Chapter 10

We were still sitting at a table in the cafeteria, chatting and laughing. Minseo was sitting next to Jungkook while linking her arms with him. Jimin, who was sitting next to me, would laugh at our jokes but was quite most of the time. Glancing at their linked arms from time to time, you could easily see the discomfort that was written all over his face... though I was the only one who noticed it. Jungkook, on the other hand, was quite almost the entire time. He would only smile while everyone else was laughing, play with his food while everyone else was happily eating, and had his head hanging low while everyone else was looking at each other's eyes. Sometimes I really don't understand this guy! He was talking and laughing nonstop when I was showing him around, but now he's acting like this.. 'is it because he still feels awkward around others?' I thought 'but him and Minseo are childhood friends, they can't be awkward around each other...is it perhaps..Jimin?' I was still deep in my own thoughts when Jimin tapped me on my shoulder

"hey Ji, say aaah~" he told me while having his chopsticks full of noodle inches away from my mouth. I was shocked at first, but the sight of Minseo feeding Jungkook made me realize what Jimin was after. I didn't want to open my mouth, but then Jimin pushed his chopsticks against my lips, forcing me to open

"Jimin that's disgusti-mmph!" Jimin pushed the noodles inside my mouth before letting me finish my sentence

"it's good isn't it?" he faked a smile which was telling me to say 'yes' so I just nodded. He giggled and cupped my cheeks "awwwh you're so cute, Jiji-"

"it's 1:55" all of a sudden Jungkook stood up and grabbed his bag while looking at me

"h-huh?" I was confused at what he meant

"the time. It's 1:55pm. Art class" he said in separate sentences while pointing at his watch

"oh shoot! you're right!" I quickly stood up and grabbed my stuff "sorry guys! our class starts in five minutes! catch you guys next time" I waved goodbye to Jimin and Minseo and hurried out of the cafeteria with Jungkook. Our class was rather far from the cafeteria so we had to run all the way. When we got there, we both were panting and sweating like crazy. We looked at each other and started to laugh...also like crazy. We walked in and found two empty seats at the back. After settling down, the professor walked in and took roll.

"okay class, please say hi to your partner that is sitting next to you" Jungkook and I looked at each other

"oh hey, I know you!" I said jokingly and he giggled

"maybe you've misunderstood me with someone else, miss" he winked and I slapped his arm playfully

"the person sitting next to you will be your partner throughout the whole semester so I hope you guys get along well" the professor notified. I was really glad that we found two seats next to each other. Now I don't have to be worried about being a weird dude's partner, cuz lemme tell ya' the people on this campus are really weird like you don't even know.

"every project given in this class will be a group project which you will work on with your partner. we will mainly focus on the portrait and since this is an advanced class, I'm looking for details. for example we will start with eyes and eyebrows, then the nose, then lips, then after that the whole face and so on. for each project you have two weeks to work on but for the final, I'm giving you one whole month. fair enough?"

"excuse me, what will the final project be?" some girl in the front raised her hand

"I will talk about that when the time comes. So, we will begin our first project today, which is the eyes and eyebrows. each of you will draw your partner's eyes as detailed as possible and your partner will draw yours. again, I'm looking for details." the professor instructed "any questions? okay class dismissed" everyone began to leave the class.

I looked at Jungkook "hmm, your eyes are gonna be a piece of cake" I said as I was analyzing his eyes. He giggled and looked at mine

"but I think I'm gonna have a hard time drawing your eyes" he said while staring at me in the eyes

"and why is that?" I asked jokingly, but his expression became serious

"because...your eyes are beautiful" my eyes widened at his words. Heart racing in my chest as my cheeks began to flush a bright shade of pink, but then his expression changed from serious to playful

"gotcha" he smirked and I looked at him, annoyed

"yah! stop playing with me...pabo" I mumbled the last word under my breath which caused him to laugh harder. This guy really annoys me sometimes! I thought I finally got my first serious compliment from a guy, but nope, this guy's such a player...ugh! I really don't understand why Minseo fell for this guy? I probably would never know, hah

"anyways, let's find some nice place to draw, we only have two weeks" I said as I stood up, trying to change the topic. He nodded and followed me outside. After looking around for about half an hour, we finally found a great place. The rooftop of one of the campus's buildings. It had a great view of the whole campus. Honestly, I've never been to any school's rooftop, it was the first and I actually liked it a lot. I always spent my time at either the library or the cafeteria. Finding a new place to chill was fun but Jungkook and I decided to make it our own little secret place.

I was enjoying the view, letting the cool autumn breeze wash away all of my stress. I took a couple deep breaths and smiled "I love this place!"

"here!" Jungkook called from the back and I saw that he arranged a little setting for us. Two chairs across from each other with a little table between them. It was a perfect setting to draw each other.

"that's perfect Kookie~ great job!" I patted his back

"excuse me?" he looked at me, confused

"what?"

"what did you just call me?"

"Kookie..?"

"that's my nickname now?"

"I kinda like calling you Kookie~ it's cute" I giggled

"what should I call you, then?"

"hmm...I already have some nicknames, Jiji and Ji, you choose"

"I'll just go with Jihye" he smiled and I shrugged

"whichever you want, Kookie~" I said as I did a little aegyo. I just love this nickname! he laughed and pulled out one of the chairs for me to sit down before sitting on the other.

"so, who will draw first?" he asked as I pulled out my sketching notebook with some drawing pencils

"I'll go first" I said and began drawing. Jungkook just sat in front of me, not moving an inch. Even though I was drawing him, I could feel his strong gaze on me, which I tried really hard to ignore.

"you know, you make a great drawing figure" I remarked as I continued drawing

"why?" He smirked

"cause you're not moving at all! It's amazing" I laughed

"watch and learn for your turn! I can't stand it when my figure moves" he joked and I giggled

"as you wish, sir"

It started getting dark and really chilly so we decided to wrap up and continue later.

"hungry?" Jungkook asked

"starving!"

"okay, let's go!" he grabbed my hand and started dragging me wherever he was going

"yah! where are you taking me, Kookie?"

"just chill and follow me, okay?" he said calmly and continued on dragging me with him. After walking for about what it seemed like 10 minutes, we finally arrived at our destination, which was a cozy little restaurant. When we went inside we were warmly welcomed by a waitress

"good evening~ how many?" she bowed

"two please" Jungkook smiled

"please follow me" she smiled back and we followed her behind. We sat down and I took a moment to observe my surroundings. The restaurant was pretty cozy and unlike the cold outside, it was pretty warm inside. The lights were dim and the floor and the walls were all wooden. Our spot was really nice too! It was in front of a cute fireplace. The whole place gave off a 'romantic' kind of atmosphere. I was looking at the fire inside the fireplace when the waitress came to take our order

"what would you like to drink?" I looked at Jungkook and he smiled "order whatever you want. It's on me"

"you sure?" I asked and he nodded. I looked at the menu

"I'll have a beer" the waitress noted my order

"and for you, sir?"

"I'll have a beer too"

"oookay~ and what would you like to eat?"

"jajangmyeon"

"jajangmyeon" we both said in harmony which caused the three of us burst into laughter

"okay~ I'll be right with you" and the waitress left.

"aah, it's such a nice place here" I admitted

"right? I found it yesterday and thought it was pretty dope"

"yea, it really is! thanks for bringing me here"

"oh, no problem at all!" he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"oh! do you wanna see how my drawing turned out?" I asked excitedly

"hell yea!!" I pulled out my sketchbook and handed it to him "it's not finished yet, but yea" he looked at my drawing really carefully. I could say he was focusing on every detail which made me happy. I love it when someone actually pays a close attention to what I say or show them. After staring at my notebook for a few minutes, he finally looked up

"not bad"

"not bad?? you stared at it for a whole ten minutes to say it's not bad?"

"yea, you had a couple mistakes here and there, but the overall work wasn't that bad"

"well thank you, professor, I think I already said that it wasn't done yet, no?"

"aaah~ yes yes, you're right ma'am" I giggled at his choice of words.

Our food finally arrived and we just dug in. We ended up Eating, talking, laughing, drinking. Then laughing, and drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and drinking...

I don't remember what happened next..


	11. Chapter 11

I slightly opened my eyes only to shut them back tightly due to the sharp pain I felt inside of my head. It felt like somebody stabbed a needle right from one side of my temple to the other, causing me to suddenly groan in pain. As soon as the sound left my mouth, I felt movements beside my bed as a hand was gently placed on my forehead.

A familiar hand...a familiar sensation...a familiar warm and comforting feeling...I knew too well who these hands belong to...hands that I don't ever want to let go, hands that always gave me warmth, comfort, care and...love

"you're awake?" a soft voice whispered next to my ear. An angelic voice that caused whatever pain I was feeling to go away, filling me with comfort instead. I wanted to instantly fall asleep again because of all of that calmness that particular 'person' was giving me, but I wanted to open my eyes to see that 'person'. The one who waited patiently for me to wake up...the one who was worried about me like always. I knew who that person was, I could sense him with each and every cell of my body. He was

"Jimin..." I said softly as I opened my eyes to see a pair of brown ones looking down at me. His soft hand that was on my forehead slid down to my cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. My lips curved up a little at the beautiful sight in front of me

"how are you feeling? are you feeling better?" Jimin asked with a caring tone, concerned eyes looking down at me. I pulled my hand up from my side to put it on his that was caressing my cheek

"I'm fine" I smiled sweetly and tried to sit up, but there was it again. An intense piercing pain shoots inside my head, I winced "a-argh!" Jimin helped me up

"just stay here, I'm gonna get you some water" he said as he stood up from the ground and left the room. I began massaging my temples, hoping to reduce at least some of the pain. I failed. I tried to remember what happened yesterday, but my brain was too tired to think of anything and forcing it would only cause me more pain so I just decided to ask Jimin about it. It didn't take long before he came back with a glass of water and some medicine in his hands

"here, take these" he offered as he sat down next to me on my bed. I took the medicine and drank the water to help the pills to go down easily.

"thanks" I mumbled and smiled at him. He smiled back but still had that concerned expression on his face. "Jimin.." I decided "what happened to me last night?" He sighed before beginning to explain

"well... After class Minseo and I decided to go back to the cafeteria since we were a little hungry. Before we knew it, it was already dark and cold outside so she invited me to some hot chocolates at your dorm room. When we got here, we realized you still weren't back. since it was only 8 pm, it didn't bother me that much knowing you weren't that of an outdoor person and you'll be back soon...but you didn't. I decided to stay with Minseo because first, I was worried about you and second, I didn't want to leave Minseo alone since she was really worried about you too. It was around 12:30 am when we heard a knock on the door. When we opened it, we saw you passed out inside Jungkook's arms. He was carrying you. He said that you guys were eating at a restaurant, but you ended up drinking so much that you actually passed out"

Right! now I remember! Jungkook took me to that cozy little restaurant to eat after working on our art project...goddammit! why did I drink that much? I'm not a drinker at all but why did I end up drinking that much? and in front of Jungkook! I ruffled my hair in frustration

"are you guys dating or something?" Jimin's question snapped me up. I quickly looked up at him, shaking my head 'no'

"n-No! we're not! w-why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know...he seemed like he was worried about you and all..it was kinda annoying" he said, mumbling the last few words

"w-well..aren't friends supposed to get worried about each other?"

"whatever" he shrugged, seeming uninterested

"by the way, where's Minseo?" I asked, finally realizing the dorm being so dark and quiet. I bet my room's lights were the only light that were on in our whole dorm room

"she went out to the park" I looked at the time and gasped. It was 5 am!!!

"why did you let a girl go out alone at this time of the night??? (basically day but it was still very dark outside)"

"woah chill! she said she wanted some time alone with herself. Besides, she said that she's not gonna exit the campus so I guess she's at one of the parks inside the campus"

"oh..." what would she think of me now? me out with Jungkook all night and returning with him carrying me in his arms at midnight!? I definitely need to explain everything to her! I need to tell her that nothing ever happened between us and.... awe man!! why do I keep ruining everything? why do I keep messing things up? Gosh, I hate myself for that!

As I was still blaming myself for everything in the world, I didn't realize Jimin was dragging me inside the bathroom

"go wash up! you stink of alcohol!" He confessed with a disgusted face

"well thank you very much"

"I'll be in the kitchen" he said before throwing me my towel and walking out. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible! My once nice wavy hair was now all messy with each strand standing in different directions. My dark circles completely noticeable even from 10 meters away. I sighed again and started taking off my clothes and then stood in the shower. I let the warm water to wash away my stress and worries along with the dirt and grease on my body. After showering, I wrapped my towel around my body and brushed my teeth before stepping out. I threw on some white oversized tee with some gray sweatpants and joined Jimin in the kitchen. He was making ham and cheese with eggs and bacon. The smell was already killing me as my stomach began growling like crazy, begging me to put some food in there

"mmm smells good!" I hummed, walking behind him and peeking from over his shoulder "I didn't know you could cook" I teased and he smirked

"well...I'm capable of doing many things that you still don't know about" he winked and I rolled my eyes, facing away from him so he couldn't see my blushed face. 'this guy's such a tease' I thought, but then decided to push it further to tease him back

"what kind of things?~" I asked, drawing circles on his back with my finger. He looked up at me, still having that devilish smirk on his face, taking a step towards me

"wanna know?"

"very much, sir" I bit my bottom lip as he was getting closer to me, his smirk never leaving his face...

When he was only centimeters away from me, he reached out his hands and attacked my sides. Tickling me. I screamed at the sudden funny-annoying sensation and began laughing and wiggling around, trying to escape his grip...failed. "wanna know more??" he laughed out while still tickling me "nonono NO! LET GO!" I scream-laughed. I was literally going nuts as I continued wiggling around like crazy, hoping to get away till I couldn't breathe anymore and my eyes began to tear up. The whole dorm was filled with sounds of us laughing and screaming. That didn't last long until we heard the front door open and close with a loud bang and heavy steps making their way to the living room. It was Minseo... She looked awful! Hair messy, red puffy eyes which were clear that she earned them from crying for hours, huge dark circles around her eyes and her body shivering from the cold. She was only wearing a tee with jeans! I quickly grabbed a blanket from my room and wrapped it around her, rubbing her back and arms to make her warmer.

"Minseo! why are you doing this to yourself? what happened?" I asked as I continued rubbing her arms. She didn't say anything, her head hung low like she found something more interesting on the carpet than my questions so I decided to not push her. She was still sniffling both from the cold and crying. Jimin quickly got out of the kitchen with a cup of hot coffee and a plate of ham and cheese in his hands. He sat next to her on the couch and started feeding her, even though she was resisting, he still forced her to open her mouth

"you should eat, Minseo. You haven't eaten anything from yesterday" He said softly and continued on feeding her. I too fed her the coffee in between her bites.

After feeding her, I walked her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet before running the shower for her. After I made sure that the water was at the right temperature, I offered Minseo to help her take her clothes off but she shook her head 'no'. She hasn't spoken a single word to me since she came back. I knew she was mad and I needed to clear this misunderstanding between us as soon as possible

it was all a misunderstanding

I didn't have anything to do with Jungkook and Jungkook didn't have anything to do with me, end of story!

-

After our classes were over, we decided to go out for lunch. Since Jimin was driving, we let him decide where to go so he took us to his favorite place. Korean BBQ! I mean who doesn't like korean bbq, really? All of us had the biggest smile on our faces when we stepped into the restaurant. The smell of grilled meat found its way to our nostrils and we found ourselves drooling. Our faces were no joke! Seeing each other drooling over just the smell broke us into laughter. After laughing for what it seemed like forever, we walked around the restaurant to find an empty table.

"finally! here, guys!" Jungkook shouted from the other side of the restaurant. He finally found us a spot, thanks Kookie!

We all sat down and the waitress took our orders moments after. The restaurant was PACKED! like no kidding! we noticed after we entered, people began to line up outside. It's been only ten minutes and the line has already reached the street which was six meters away! I think we got lucky that we didn't have to stand in the line. It was crazy!

"so, Ji! what do you like for your birthday present?" Jimin suddenly asked, interrupting my wild thoughts

"huh?" I asked. Why would he bring up my birthday all of a sudden?

"your birthday! it's in a week from now, what do you want?"

"uuh...nothing really...what do YOU want? yours is in a week after mine" I snapped back teasingly

"aawh c'mon! don't change the question. I asked you first!"

"and I asked you second" I smirked which caused Jungkook to giggle a little. Minseo was still ignoring me and hasn't said a word since we came out.

"actually...I don't want anything for my birthday. Just having you guys by my side is enough" I smiled and reached my hand to take Minseos' who was sitting across from me. She smiled bitterly, looking up at me for two seconds before dropping her head again. I sighed mentally to myself

"awh I'm starting to tear up, Ji! you're so sweet" Jimin fake cried and pretended to wipe his invisible tears away

"ah shut up!" I slapped his arm playfully and he laughed

"wait, when is your birthday?" Jungkook asked from the other side of the table

"October 7th" I responded

"and I'm October 13th" Jimin said without even being asked

"hey nobody asked you!" I chuckled and slapped his back playfully

"what tha- aish this kid!" he swung his arm around my neck, pulling and trapping my head while ruffling my hair with his fist

"yah! staaahp it lemme go!" I whined, slapping his arm. Jungkook kept staring at us in bemusement while trying to contain his giggles.

"excuse me" Minseo suddenly stood up, excusing herself to the bathroom. We all went silent and fixed our positions, sitting up straight.

We ate our food in silence after that, no more goofing around...

'well, this is awkward'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there guys!
> 
> aah sorry again for this late update DX college....you know =_=
> 
> anyways, I needed to make something clear for you, loves. So, this whole story is based on Jihye's (first person) POV so there might be some confusing events going on for you and you might wonder 'why is this character acting like this?' BUT don't worry! it's all gonna be clear later on ^^
> 
> This way would be easier for you to imagine yourself as Jihye and what she thinks, you know like real life haha
> 
> I really hope you are enjoying this story so far
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> -HoneyDast-


	12. Chapter 12

Guess what?!

Today's my birthday...yay! I actually get more excited for others' birthdays than my own but, oh well. It's just I don't feel any different...not older, not younger. I don't even feel like I'm getting more mature by age 'cos this is experience that makes us mature. You know what I mean? I don't know... I've always been the deep kinda person so don't mind me ^^;

Anyways.. If you wonder how my life went in the past week well I gotta tell ya it was great but weird at the same time!

Remember about our art project? yea, well... it's due in two days and I'm still working on it! It's all because whenever I showed it to Jungkook he would find an error or something that I had to fix or add...ugh! he's such a perfectionist! I wonder how his own drawing will turn out 'cos he didn't even get the chance to draw me since he made me draw the whole time! Spending every afternoon on the rooftop -or our 'secret' place- drawing and talking made us grow a lot closer to each other, so this was the great part of my week. As of for the weird part...Minseo has been acting really strange lately. She's all nice and talkative and normal when we are around others but once we are alone, she doesn't talk to me at all. Like she doesn't even look at me as if I don't exist. I tried many times to clear things up between us but the problem is, she doesn't listen at all and once we are at the dorm, she would lock herself up in her room. I really don't know what's up with her. She never acted like that before. I just decided to give her some space and not to bother her with my questions anymore. People need some time alone with themselves at some point of their lives, right?

Tired and hungry, I dragged myself to the cafeteria after my boring English class was over. Man, I hate that class! I ordered a hamburger with french fries then tried to look around for an empty table to settle down. After wandering around for a few minutes, I finally spotted some guys leaving their table. sighing in relief, I went over to the abandoned table and gosh it was messy! I doubt that they even ate their food on their plates! It seemed like they fed the table instead of themselves 'guys..' I muttered then began to clean the table before settling my own stuff on it.

It was unusually quiet today. I didn't have anybody to talk to or hang out with since Jungkook didn't come to school today and Jimin's class ends in like an hour. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and started texting Jungkook:

"Ayo, what up? didn't see u this morning :( u sick?"

It didn't take long for him to reply back

"Ay~ I actually had something come up so yea.."

"was that 'something' so important that u decided to leave me all alone by myself??"

"ahaha"

"what do u mean 'ahaha'?? I'm serious!"

"lol yes, that "something" was really important ;)"

"eww don't wink at me"

" ;)"

"gross"

" ;) ;) ;)"

"STOOOOP"

I realized I was laughing all the while I was texting him. Five minutes has passed and he still hasn't replied back yet so I locked my phone and started eating the rest of my meal. No, but seriously, cafeteria's food suck! real hard! But oh well, I was starving...a hungry person can eat ANY-thing! After a few more minutes I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so I fished it out to see another text message from Jungkook

" ;)"

'aish, this guy! seriously' I thought as I let out a small giggle

"anyways what was that important "something"?"

"uhm..."

"..."

"you'll see ;)"

"u wink at me one more time and I'll officially request the apple company to remove the ';' and ')' keys from their phones! and besides... what does that "something" have to do with me? O.o"

"I said you'll see ; ..."

"DONT"

" ; ... )"

"that looks...ugly"

"ikr? I just realized it xD"

"lmao u just created a new emoji"

"why don't u officially request the apple company to add this emoji to their other ones? ;-}"

"suuuuuureee"

I was still texting Jungkook when I felt a pair of hands covering my eyes, blocking my vision. Out of instinct, I dropped my phone on the table and brought my hands up to feel the hands. They were extremely soft and kind of chubby...

"cut it, Chim" I snickered as I slapped his hands away playfully. He let out a chuckle and bent down to whisper in my ear from behind

"hey there, birthday girl" he breathed which sent shivers down my spine. I blushed and tried to avoid any eye contact as much as possible. He then came in front of me, revealing a birthday cake with many candles on top, in his hands and he began singing with his angelic voice

"happy birthday to you~

happy birthday to you~..."

His voice then got mixed with a girl's. I looked around and saw Minseo slowly clapping her hands to the rhythm and making her way towards me with a huge smile on her face. She stood next to Jimin in front of me and they both continued:

"happy birthday dear Jihye~

happy birthday to you~"

Minseo then began cheering and clapping her hands loudly while Jimin put the cake down on the table in front of me. Tears welled up in my eyes, making my vision go blurry. I was surprised! like really! Smiling from ear to ear, I blinked away the tears and looked up at the two

"thank you guys! I don't know what to say...I'm speechless, really!"

"don't say anything, just make a wish and blow the candles!" Jimin laughed, melting my heart with his crescent eyes. I smiled and closed my eyes, thinking of a wish before blowing out the candles. They both cheered and gave me a tight hug from either side of me, squishing my cheeks with their own.

Jimin brought me a knife and I cut the cake into pieces, giving them each a slice. We began eating and talking happily, taking sips of the coffee Minseo made 'especially' for me. I was really happy! I felt so blessed to have such friends by my side, however, there was one person missing. How I really wanted Jungkook to be with us right now... 'Jungkook, you pabo' I said in my mind, pouting mentally.

Before I know it, it was already 2 pm!

"oh, shoot!! I gotta go, guys! thank you for everything! I was really surprised! love you both so much" I said as I quickly stood up and gave them each another tight hug before dashing out to my next class...art class. When I reached there, I was already 5 minutes late. I sped walked to my seat at the back and noticed the empty seat next to me. Jeez, it seems like I've really grown attached to him... I sighed and continued listening to the boring lecture.

I was about to fall asleep when I felt vibrations in my pocket. I fished out my phone and saw a text message from Jungkook

"come to the rooftop when you're done ;)"

a smile made its way to my lips as the thought of seeing him for the first time today made me excited!

As soon as the professor dismissed the class, I packed my stuff and ran out of the door and to the rooftop. When I reached there, I saw no one so I called out

"Kookie?"

"happy birthday to you~

happy birthday to you~

happy birthday dear Jihye~

happy birthday toooooo yooooooou~~"

I turned around and saw him holding a cute little cupcake in his hands with a single candle on top. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen!

"Kookie..."

"now hurry up! make a wish and blow out the candle!" he snickered. Wow, luck must've been really with me today! making wishes two times in a row...sweeeet! I closed my eyes, making my second wish before blowing out the candle. He cut the cupcake in half, giving me a half while munching on the other. We sat down at the chairs he set up before, eating in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, though... It was rather comforting and peaceful. Nothing was awkward between us anymore. We were like real siblings, or I better say twins 'cos we were really alike!

"okay now close your eyes" Jungkook's sudden words snapped me back from my thoughts

"why?"

"it's time for your present! you should close your eyes though or I won't give it to you" he smirked. I gave him a suspicious look but closed my eyes anyways. I heard him opening the zipper of his backpack and pulling something out from it.

"okay, ready?"

"yes!!"

"open your eyes" I slowly opened my eyes to see what he was holding. I gasped. With wide eyes, I got up and made my way towards him. He had a painting in his hands...a painting of me. It was unbelievable! for a moment I thought I was looking in the mirror. I could see every little detail: every strand of my hair, eyelashes and eyebrows were visible. Every lip line, skin and eye details... I could see them all. It was absolutely stunning!

"d-did you draw this?"

"yup!"

"b-but h-how..I mean...I don't remember having a picture like that and you didn't get the chance to draw me-"

"I don't need any pictures...I can draw you even without looking at you" he cut me off, smiling "do you like it?" he asked

"like is an understatement I LOVE IT!!!" I squealed and threw my hands around his torso, bringing him in a tight hug while resting my face on his chest. He returned the hug just as tightly and rested his chin on top of my head

"Jungkook you're amazing! I never knew you could draw so well" I said into the hug

"now you know" He giggled "I'm good at everything!"

"as of for the next present..." he slowly broke the hug and put the painting on the table

"wait..there's more?" I asked, stunned. My eyes widened which he replied with a giggle

"yea there is! but this time, you have to promise to not open your eyes at all, okay?"

"then how am I going to see it?"

"you don't need to see it"

"but-"

"just close your eyes already!"

"jeesh, fine!" I closed my eyes. It was beginning to get dark and cold. The cold breeze made me shiver a little, but I suddenly felt a warmth on my both cheeks as if someone was cupping them in their warm hands. I wanted to open my eyes at the sudden touch but then remembered my promise to not open my eyes. I felt warm breaths mixing with my own before something soft pressed against my lips. I shot open my eyes only to see Jungkook's face right in front of me...his head tilted to the side and eyes closed. I blinked a few times as to wake up myself from this dream...I wanted to convince myself that when I open my eyes, I would see the ceiling of my room and am under my warm covers but, that didn't happen. 'This is real!' I told myself. Jungkook was kissing me...I wanted to push him away, but I was too shocked to move.

After what it felt like hours, he finally pulled away and looked deeply in my wide eyes.

"I hope that this gave you the hint" he smiled sweetly while tucking the strands of hair that was covering my face behind my ear.

There I stood. Completely shocked and having absolutely no idea what just happened. 'What the hell did just happen?!?!' I slapped myself mentally.

-

As I was walking back to the dormitory, I couldn't help it but to think about what happened earlier. I still couldn't believe that Jungkook kissed me. Why? Does he not know that Minseo likes him? Why me of all people? My mind was filled with all kinds of questions that I didn't realize I've already reached my destination. I was about to step inside the hall when someone whistled behind me, catching my attention. I turned back and saw Jimin standing at the gate, a smirk on his lips.

"you were so lost in your thoughts, were you thinking about me?" he winked

"you wish" I scoffed and approached him "what are you doing at the girl's dormitory this late? naughty boy" I narrowed my eyes at him and pinched his nose playfully

"you mustn't have thought that I would actually celebrate your birthday without a present!" his eyes widened as a playful smile stretched across his face.

"you've done enough for me already, Jimin. There's no need for a present, really" I smiled

"shush and turn around" he instructed me, but he turned me around instead. I saw a silver chain placed around my neck

"lift up your hair" he demanded and I did as I was told. He fastened the back and turned me around to face him then pulled out his own chain that was already around his neck. It was a couple yin yang necklace. He gave me the white piece while keeping the black piece to himself. He then brought the two pieces together and connected them

"there! now it's complete!" he commented with a smile. "how do you like it?"

"Jimin I..." I stopped mid-sentence as I felt a single tear rolling down my cheek. He lifted my chin up to face him then wiped my tear with his thumb

"I'm glad you liked it" he said then gently kissed my forehead "now, you need to go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow" he guided me to the main entrance and waved me goodbye.

"oh and by the way!" he stopped his tracks and turned around "don't ever take that necklace off! I won't either" He winked and continued walking away. My hands found their way to the cool silver chain around my neck and bringing it up to my face. I analyzed the pendant, it was made out of white pearl stone and had a little diamond on the bottom. It was simply beautiful. I smiled as I traced the pendant with my fingers

"I will never take this off, Jiminie"


	13. Chapter 13

10:05 pm

I put on my one piece swimsuit, grabbed my towel and headed out. Hallways were filled with silence, almost deafening. I tiptoed, trying hard not to disturb anyone this late at night, and made my way to the college’s pool. I knew too well that the pool hours were already over but, being the sneaky me, I found a way to sneak in.

The water was as clear as crystal. Blue and relaxing. Putting my towel on one of the poolside benches, I took a deep breath before jumping in the deep side of the pool. ‘Yes! water’ I thought. Water was always the thing for me to relieve stress and to relax. I love water. I love the weightlessness feeling when the water glides over me and wrapping me in a cold cocoon. The water is alive and I feel alive just being in it. When I go deep under the water and exhale, I let the waves lead the way. I let the water guide my body back to the surface in a soothing motion. All I can hear is the sound of bubbles escaping my nostrils whenever I exhale. Being in the water was always the best feeling for me. When I get in, I don’t want to get out anymore.

I started swimming when I was four years old and working professionally when I was twelve. always being in the school’s varsity swimming team-since middle school- and having Jimin to come to our every meeting with other schools and cheer for me only motivated me more to win first place in every event. Funny thing is, I always hated sports and exercising but, I’ve never looked at swimming as a sport. I always thought of it as a way to relax and feel calm. Shutting the outside world when under the water was always comforting to me. Me being in the varsity swimming team and Jimin in the varsity kickboxing team, people at school gave us ‘sport couple’ nickname. Everyone thought we were a couple-not that I minded it-but Jimin would always laugh it off and tell everyone that we were just best friends. ‘Jiminiepabo’ that’s what I call him in my thoughts.

Giggling at the memories, I started swimming. Slowly and gently touching the water with my fingertips as I proceeded with freestyle. ‘so fresh’ I thought. I really needed this. Especially after the crazy events that happened yesterday. I still couldn’t believe that Jungkook kissed me. Why? I didn’t have any feelings for him and I thought he didn’t either but, his actions yesterday showed otherwise. The way he looked at me adoringly in the eyes, the way he smiled sweetly at me, and the way he cupped my face with his gentle hands and touched my lips with his own...they all seemed strange to me. We’ve never had that kind of skinship before. Just a friendly hug, a high five or nudging. Nothing so...intimidating. And what did he exactly mean when he said “I hope that this gave you the hint” after he kissed me? I had many unanswered questions in my head and even though I came here to run away from them, they keep haunting me again and again. Enough is enough, I decided and kept swimming.

Few minutes has passed and now I was lying on the water-like it was the most comfortable bed in the world-until I heard the door open and close, gently. I jerked up and quickly went over to one of the pool’s corners, hiding. When I peeked to see who it was, my eyes widened. ‘well, speaking of the devil” I thought “what is he doing here?!” I cursed under my breath and thought of many impossible ways to escape this situation but...I was too late

“Jihye?!?” the voice called, causing me to look up at the face I still wasn’t prepared to see

“J-jungkook…” I whispered

“w-what are you doing here this late?” he asked with a surprised tone

“I can ask you the same question”

“I-i..I come here every night” he said which caught me off guard

“e-every night?” I asked, now it was my turn to be surprised

“yea..”

“but why?”

“to relieve some stress”

“you don’t seem that stressful though” I commented

“oh yea? well, what are you doing here?” he smirked and I looked away, ready to leave when he jumped inside, causing the water to splash over me

“y-yah!” I combed my wet hair-which was now all over my face-back with my fingers while giving him a glare

“what?” he giggled and I shook my head. Turning around, I started to climb the ladders to get out when I felt him grabbing my wrist

“y-yah! l-let go” I tried to break free, but his grip only got tighter

“stay” he pleaded. I could feel my cheeks becoming warmer so I looked away

“I-i need to go...It’s late”

“just stay...please?” I sighed then nodded

“only for a few more minutes, okay?”

“okay!” his smile got wider as it stretched across his face “can you swim?” he asked, suddenly concerned

“if I couldn’t then what would I be doing here, pabo?” I giggled and flicked his forehead, he just chuckled

“let’s have a race then” he challenged “freestyle?” I nodded in agreement then we took our positions, ready to start

“one..”

“two…”

“three…”

“go!” then we began. I could tell by his moves next to me, that he was very skilled and fast! but not as fast as me. These competitions were a piece of cake for me. I was glad that I finally had something to be proud of other than good grades. Reaching the other side of the pool, I flipped, turning my body to the opposite side and pushed my legs against the wall as hard as I could to bring myself forward, then began swimming again. When I reached the other end, I stood up to see Jungkook also standing, looking at me with annoyed eyes

“yah! it’s not fair! you were too fast!” he nagged which caused my to shrug in response while giggling “it’s the first time ever that a girl beat me!”

“what do you mean a girl? can’t girls be better than some boys?”

“I’m not too sure about that” he shrugged, putting on an -I-don’t-give-a-shit- expression. I splashed some water to his face and mumbled “sexist!”

“this kid! seriously!” he jumped towards me, attacking my sides which caused me squealing loudly so he took both of us under the water so no one hears us. He was still tickling me while holding me tightly from behind so I wouldn’t escape. My screams got muffled by the water and soon I gasped for air. He brought us back up and I began breathing heavily while trying to hold in my laughter.

“yah! you can let me go now!” I laughed, pointing at his arm which was still wrapped around my waist

“what if I don’t want to?” he smirked and I splashed him with more water this time. He tried to hide his face behind my back but I was splashing him mercilessly while laughing out loudly, so he took us back under the water and turned me around to face him. I was still laughing and he stuck out his tongue at me, but never letting me go. He pressed my body against him to prevent the water from taking me away from him. I could feel his toned chest pressing against mine and at that moment, I thanked the lord that I was under the water so he couldn’t see my reddened face. I found us to be in a dangerously close distance so I punched his chest to let me go ‘pretending’ that I was actually gasping for air.

When he finally let me go, I quickly swam to the surface, panting heavily as I tried to gasp for oxygen.

“Jeon Jungkook! are you crazy?!?!” I looked at him, annoyance written all over my face which he only chuckled “did I say something funny?!”

“you’re just so cute” he shook his head while little laughs escaping his lips. I just stared at him in disbelief until his laughter died down. There was a moment of silence between us as we just stared at each other in the eyes till I broke it

“I should probably leave now” I turned around, ready to leave when I remembered something

“um...Jungkook?” I turned to look at him again

“yes?”

“a-about yesterday...what did you mean when you said “I hope that this gave you the hint” after you um...uh..er-”

“after I kissed you” he said calmly

“y-yea…”

“oh? I thought you already got the hint, though?” I just tilted my head in confusion

“well, I guess I have to make it clearer this time” then he approached me with long but slow steps. I stepped back until I felt the cold wall against my back. I flinched and when I looked up, I noticed that he was already cornering me, staring deep into my soul. He was so close that I could see every single drop falling from his damp hair onto his muscular chest and sometimes on his forehead. Little drops of water combining with others and sliding down his torso, changing directions every now and then due to the bumps of his six packs. He bent down to my level and breathed in my ear, causing each and every strand of hair on my back to stand up

“Kim Jihye...I like you”

My eyes widened at the sudden confession. ‘how much did I try to avoid this fact’ I reminded myself. After yesterday, there was a part of me that kept telling me that he might like me but I tried so hard to avoid it ‘cos I knew that this would be one-sided and I never wanted to break anybody’s heart...especially Jungkook.

Jungkook then lifted his head to look at me. He smiled. The sweetest smile anyone has ever shown me before. Love and care evident in his eyes. He bent down again to put a gentle kiss on my still wet cheek. The peck only lasted for a few seconds but to me, it seemed like hours. His warm lips against my cold cheek felt too good, but I had to resist! ‘he belongs to someone else’ I told myself before pushing him away by his chest.

“J-Jungkook-ssi, thank you for everything b-but I c-can’t...I can’t...You’re somebody else’s” I looked down, avoiding his questioning eyes

“I do not belong to anyone, Jihye” he started “but I’m willing to give you my heart. I know this is sudden and you might be overwhelmed but, take your time thinking this through, please.” I was speechless, out of words, and didn’t know how to react at all so I just nodded.

Having nothing more to say, I turned around and climbed the ladders. Once I was out of the water, I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and started to leave. When I was at the door, Jungkook’s voice called out

“goodnight, Jihye” I turned around to see him smiling lovingly which I returned with a sheepish one instead before stepping out.

When I got to my dorm, I noticed that the lights were already off with Minseo’s door still shut closed. Tiptoeing to my room, I proceeded to the bathroom to wash up but before doing so, I check the time ‘Holy moly!’ It was 1:45 am! ‘I’ve been out for that long??’ I cursed then quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. Whenever I closed my eyes, I couldn’t stop my mind from replaying all the events that happened earlier. Annoyed and frustrated, I washed up as quick as possible and got out, putting on a new set of pajamas and plopped myself on my bed but that still didn’t help me from replaying the previous events.

‘ugh! Jeon Jungook! If I don’t get enough sleep, I’m gonna blame it all on you’ I groaned and tried to clear my mind for the thousandth time… failed.


	14. Chapter 14

*Caugh* *Caugh* *Sniffle*

Ugh! I guess I caught a cold, from sleeping with a wet hair last night and also from the sudden change in weather, It was freezing cold! Luckily, I didn’t have any fevers, yet, but my throat was pretty sore and my nose blocked but runny. I always hated the feeling when I caught a cold, I had to breathe with my mouth all the time which didn’t help a bit with my sore throat and I ended up coughing even more, let alone the weakness I had to endure in my entire body.

I had to literally drag myself out of bed, since I didn’t want my Sunday to go to waste by me sleeping the whole day, even though it was already 2 pm...2 PM?!?! ‘oh my friking lord!’ I jumped out from my bed then from my bedroom to see already awaken Minseo, sitting alone at the kitchen table and eating her lunch, pizza. I gulped, firstly because I was starving and secondly, because I freakin love pizza! But somehow, I was kinda anxious to join her. Maybe it’s because I haven’t seen her for the past whole week since she kept herself locked up in her room, only going out when she had classes, or maybe it’s because I felt like she was still mad at me for I don’t even remember what, or maybe.... I felt like I’ve betrayed her. Yea, that’s probably it… I couldn’t help myself from feeling that way, especially since last night when Jungkook confessed to me. I knew that she truly loved Jungkook and hated to see him spend most of his time with someone else, but it’s not like I tried to make him like me, in fact I was trying my best to get those two together but it seems like I’ve failed miserably. I know how hurt she might feel right now, I could relate to her after all… I loved Jimin, I still do but, he likes Minseo. It’s a lie if I say I don’t feel hurt at all or I’m not mad, but, I could never bring myself to hate Minseo for having Jimin’s heart. She was my best-friend after all. I’m not saying that she hates me or anything, it’s just...she’s been acting really weird lately, she doesn’t talk to me and acts like I don’t exist, even when I’m trying to talk to her. Maybe that’s one other reason why I’m feeling anxious to join her now, but oh well..I’m just gonna act as the usual me, like nothing had ever happened.

“hey~” I hummed as I approached her and sat next to her “any plates for me?” I pouted, acting mad that she forgot to bring an extra plate for me, which she shrugged indifferently in response. I sighed then went to the cupboard and picked up a plate for myself before plopping back down next to her.

We ate in silence, the only sound that could be heard was our munching on the pizza. I could feel the tension between us, but played it cool. I tried to start a conversation by asking her random stuff, such as: how her day was going, how was school, and as such, but to only earn a nod or a hum from her. It was getting annoying, I gotta tell ya, so I stopped trying. It wasn’t until she was done eating when I heard her voice for the first time over the last week

“you know,” she started suddenly, making my head snap up to see her. My eyes widened in surprise since she finally decided to speak up, only to wish she hadn’t opened her mouth afterwards. Her words were like a snake’s bite shooting venom into my heart

“Jimin asked me out last week, he’s waiting for my answer today, since he’s a pretty nice and sweet guy, I thought why not giving him a chance?” she said with an evil smirk on her face that was filled with sarcasm. “I’m going out with him and you,” she stood up, her smirk never leaving her face as she looked down at my dumbfounded face in disdain “why don’t you continue your make out session with Jungkook in the pool?” and then she disappeared in her room before slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

‘why is it so hard to breathe all of a sudden?’ I felt an uneasy tightness in my chest, making it hard for me to breathe. My right hand reached to the left side of my chest, clutching it hard as I suddenly felt a sharp pain shooting through my heart. Every time I tried to breathe, the too familiar pain in my heart increased. I quickly got up, my hand still clutching on my left side chest, as I knew how to make the pain to go away, I lied on my left side and scrunched my legs up to my chest tightly. Time passed and luckily, I was able to breathe easily, not noticing the shedding tears as they carelessly dripped down my eyes and then on the couch. ‘why, Minseo? why?’ I weeped in the empty room. Minseo as long gone out, leaving me alone at the dorm with my aching heart. The thing that hurt me the most, wasn’t the fact that Minseo was going to start dating Jimin, it was the way she said it...like she wanted to declare war between us. Was she going to take revenge on me for getting too close with Jungkook? Was she going to hate on me after being friends, no, best friends for almost three years? Now I’m the one who feels betrayed...I felt dizzy, I felt weak, I felt...sick.

-

It’s cold, very cold...I weakly opened my eyes meeting nothing but pure darkness. I noticed that all of the lights were off and It’s already pitch dark outside. ‘how long was I asleep?’ I thought to myself as I tried to sit up, my back and neck sore from the uncomfortable position I had, but couldn’t move. I was too weak to move. I felt cold sweats that were forming on my forehead which made me realize I had a fever. I didn’t have anybody to take care of me and if I wanted to stay alive, I knew I had to move and do something, so I sat up, ignoring the weakness throughout my body. I turned on the lights and checked the time, 10:30 pm. I sighed and dragged my feet to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. Right when I wanted to take a sip, I heard three loud bangs on the front door making me to almost drop the glass of water. Who could it be this late at night? I weakly dragged myself to the front door, not bothering to look through the peephole I opened the door

“Yah, Kim Jihye! why didn’t you answer your pho- oh my god! what happened to you?!? are you okay??”

“w-what are you doing here?”

“I called you for like 100 times, but you didn’t pick up so I got worried. What’s wrong? you sick?”

“go home, Jungkook” I said coldly before closing the door, but he blocked the way with his foot

“what do you mean? I can’t leave you be on your own in this condition! where is Minseo?” he pushed the door open and I didn’t have the energy to fight him back

“I don’t know”

“what?”

“I don’t know where she is, Jung- ugh!” there it is again. That disgusting pain. I clutched my heart, my head spinning and legs too weak to support my weight, I fell but before hitting the ground, strong arms got a hold of me

“Jihye! Jihye can you hear me? Jihye wake up!!” he screamed but to no avail. The world blacked out in front of my eyes, no..I was the one who blacked out

-

I feel some light shining on my closed eyes, I struggle to open them and succeeded but, all I can see is white. I blinked a few times to clear my blurry vision. Now I can see an unfamiliar ceiling with ceiling lights. The lights were too blinding so I looked away and to my side and saw a guy sitting on a chair next to my bed, resting his head on top of his hands and his hands on my bed. He was facing down so I couldn’t see who he was, but I had a pretty good idea who he might be. The next thing I noticed were the white sheets that I was tucked in, Then the stenching smell of alcohol and disinfectant almost burning my nostrils. I was in a hospital. I slowly and weakly sat up, making the figure next to me to shift on his spot before lifting his head, rubbing his tired eyes he yawned and looked at me

“you’re awake? how are you feeling?” he asked, his voice low and husky, showing he’s not yet fully awake from his slumber

“yea, I’m fine...what happened?” he stood up and stretched, moaning a little in the process, then yawned before answering

“you passed out. You didn’t seem very well so I took you to the hospital” Jungkook explained “do you need anything?” he asked, his eyes looking at me with concern

“j-just a little bit of water?”

“coming right away!” he jumped on his spot before going to the little fridge available in the room and bringing me a glass of iced water “here” he smiled as he handed me the glass and sitting on the edge of my bed. The cool glass felt refreshing against my palm. I took a sip, feeling the icy water going down through my throat in a soothing and calming way, fully waking me up.

“ah! feels so refreshing” I smiled as I took more sips. Jungkook looked at my every move, smiling lovingly at me, but his smile was soon to go away as a frown replaced it. He looked at me worryingly, his mouth opened and closed as if he wasn’t sure about what he was going to say. I looked at him and frowned, copying his actions, before asking

“what’s wrong?”

“Jihye…”

“yea?” I don’t know why but I began feeling anxious

“why didn’t you tell me?”

“tell you about what?”

“about your condition...why didn’t you tell me that you had a heart disease?” My eyes widened

“h-how did you-”

“the doctor told me everything while you were recovering, why did you try to hide such an important thing from me?” he cut me off then reached out his hand to grab mine, gently squeezing it “I would’ve looked after you more”

“I-i...didn’t have any reason to tell you” I pulled my hand wand away from his grip. His eyes widened at my sudden behavior only to pull back his own hand afterwards

“I-i didn’t mean to make you mad...I was just worrie-”

“there is no reason for you to be worried about me, Jungkook” I snapped. Deep down I was fighting with myself to not say those words to him, I was hating myself for hurting him, but I had no choice. I had to stay away from him for Minseo’s sake...for my sake. She was becoming a completely different person because of my overly friendly relationship with Jungkook and I was getting weaker every day because of the stress and anxiety I was having in this situation.

Stress and anxiety were always dangerous for me because of my heart disease.

I hated to break his heart...I hated myself for doing that but, it had to be done. I gathered up all of the courage it took me to say the words I was about to say to him before opening my mouth

“Please leave, Jungkook. Please leave me alone.”

It took a while for him to digest what I just said to him “what do yo-”

“Please!” I cut him off, fighting back my tears. He just looked at me, dumbfounded. He didn’t know how to react, he looked hurt...I hurt Jungkook, yes I did. My vision got blurry from my tears, I didn’t want him to see my tears so I looked down only to feel a shifting on my bed and the figure sitting on it getting closer to me, his arms spread out, ready to take me in them

“Jihye...I-i didn’t mean to hurt you..I-i’m sorry” hurt me? no! I’m the one who’s hurting you, Jungkook. And why are you apologizing? It’s me who should apologize not you! Stop making me feel miserable...stop making me hate myself even more....stop! stop!

“Stop!” I slapped his hands away “Stop it, Jungkook!” I couldn’t help my tears from streaming down, I couldn’t help my heart from beating out of my ribcage, I couldn’t help myself anymore. Jungkook slowly stood up, clearing his throat before speaking

“I-i see...sorry for bothering you I...I’m going to take my leave now. Rest well, Jihye-ssi” and he left. Leaving me to weep on my own.

The room was filled with silence, nothing but my sobbing noise echoing through the walls. The air too thick to swallow, nose too blocked to breathe, heart too broken to mend….

‘I’m sorry...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chrismas everyone~!   
> I'm really sorry for updating such an angsty chapter on a Christmas day, but it couldn't be helped... it had to be done :(   
> By the way, thank you very much for supporting and keeping up with this story, I really appreciate your love.   
> Have fun! eat lots of delicious food! stay well and healthy <3


	15. Chapter 15

Wednesday, October 13th. Jimin's birthday...

Minseo has invited us all to our usual bar to celebrate her now boyfriend's birthday. As I told you, Minseo doesn't act strangely when around others, that's why she invited me also.

Here I am, sitting at the bar, air thumping with the music, beat pulsating through my body and floor vibrating with each bass note; in front of me, a dozen of empty shot glasses and next to me, a guy whom I tried so hard to avoid in the past two days. Since I got discharged from the hospital. I couldn't bring myself to look at him or talk to him and now, he is sitting right next to me, looking down at his half empty whiskey glass and taking glances of from time to time, not speaking a single word. To my left, located the dance floor where Jimin and Minseo were at. Minseo was slightly bent over while moving her hips in a circular motion on Jimin's crotch area with Jimin's hands being all over her hips and back, biting his lips in the process. Minseo would look up at me every once in awhile with her disgusting smirk, as if she has won the biggest competition in the world, then back at grinding on Jimin.

I was getting sick at their actions and also because of the amount of liquor I've been drinking since I stepped inside the bar. I couldn't take it anymore so I dashed towards the restroom with stumbling steps. After occupying one of the stalls, I knelt down in front of the toilet and gagged a few times until a warm putrid feeling rose up my throat and an acidy bitter taste filled my mouth. I threw up everything in my stomach that was making me feel sick. Oh how I wish I could also throw up my feelings and everything that was making me feel sick emotionally. Too bad it's not possible... I barely had any energy left in my body after throwing up but still forced myself out of the restroom. By the time I got out, the music had changed into a slower and more calming music. It wasn't just any music either... it was me and Jimin's favorite song, 'eyes, nose, lips' by Taeyang. Suddenly all the memories we had with this song replayed in front of me:

I was playing the piano and Jimin was singing. We were only 17 at the time, still a junior at high school. We both were in the music club and even though we never had meetings, Jimin and I would always go to the music room at lunch and make our own music. He would intimate Taeyang while singing, causing me to laugh so hard that I would end up messing up the song and making him mad

"Yah, Kim Jihye!! Stop fooling around! It's the fifth time you're messing up the song!"

"But you're so funny when you intimate Taeyang!" I said, holding in my laughter

"Why? I can't be as cool as him?"

"Wait, you tried to be cool? then, why did it seem so...bizarre?" I choked

"Yah! you're being too much!" then he would chase me around the music room, making me trip over my feet and fall to give himself the advantage to take control and pin my hands above my head and start tickling me mercilessly. The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of our laughter.

Suddenly the picture in front of me faded and the couple came into view. Jimin's forehead was pressed against Minseo's and his arms were wrapped around her waist, swaying their bodies harmonically to the rhythm. Jimin's memories of me and this song are probably being replaced with Minseo... I didn't notice the tears welling up in my eyes, all I did notice was that I was running to the exit door, slamming it open I ran off to nowhere. My brain wasn't functioning anymore, I didn't know what to do or where to go...all I was doing was running.

Soon, my energy ran out and I was stumbling. I found a bench, which I then realized was a bus station, and plopped down on it. I was breathless, I felt numb, I felt weak... Thunder cried out from the blackened sky, the clouds invisible above. Instantly after, it poured down. Every drop of rain felt like cold rocks against my fragile skin. I began to shutter. I didn't have enough money or enough energy to go back to the dorm so I stayed under the cold pouring night sky, not caring that I was dripping wet. I hugged my arms, trying to give myself some warmth. My tears mixing with the raindrops before rolling down my cheeks. All of a sudden, the rain stopped but I could still hear the sound of heavy drops beating the ground harshly. I looked up and saw that a black umbrella was shielding me from the rain. The person who was holding the umbrella stood still, staring off to the distance before looking down at me with those familiar black eyes

"let's get you home" Jungkook said and helped me up. As soon as he supported me in his arms, I could sense the familiar sweet and manly scent of his cologne. It gave me comfort. I felt safe and not alone anymore. We walked in silence, having only an umbrella to protect us from the heavy rain. They say that if two people share an umbrella, they would become closer because they should walk really close to each other in order to be fully shielded from the rain. I guess we can relate to that... I'm pressed against Jungkook's chest while his left arm is holding me firmly over my shoulders. We've never been this close this whole time we've known each other. It felt good and comforting, he gave me this feeling that I shouldn't worry about a single thing in this world as long as I have him and I actually did feel that way. He was the most trustworthy person I've ever met and yet, I pushed him away. But no matter how many times I push him away, he keeps coming back to me when I need him the most. I felt guilty, but it was the only way.

When we reached our dorms, Jungkook helped me unlock the door because apparently, I was too drunk to do so. He walked me in but I stopped him midways

"ahm ok-kay Jung-kook-ssi! y-you can leave no-ow" I managed between my hiccups and he scoffed

"you really think I believe you?" he said in disbelief. I didn't say anything and turned on my heels to walk off when he shouted from my back, startling me

"Stop avoiding me, Jihye-ssi!!" I quickly turned around to face him with widened eyes. There was a moment of silence between us until I spoke up

"Jungkook, please lea-" I got cut off by his lips. Both of his hands cupping my cheeks and lips covering mine into a rushed and forceful kiss. I didn't even have the time to react before he pulled back, staring deeply into my eyes

"and don't you ever! ever ask me to leave you again 'cause that ain't possible! I can never leave you Jihye, I love you! I love you and there is nothing I can do about it!" I could feel the sternness in his shaky voice, his teary eyes piercing through my soul, his hand moving to the back of my head and gripping a fistfull of my hair gently as he leaned closer. His eyes traveling down to my lips and then back to my eyes as he closed the gap between us. I was frozen at my spot, not moving an inch as I tried to grasp the situation

"J-jungkook...we can't-" and I got cut off again by his lips. This time was different. The kiss was hard yet soft, it was fiery yet passionate, it was filled with love... I found myself kissing him back. I didn't even know what had come over me to give in so easily. My mind told me to stop, but my body acted otherwise. My mind told me to pull away, only to find myself pulling him even closer.

I know that this is wrong, but why does it feel so right?

What's happening?

Before I knew it, I was pressed against the wall. My fingers running through Jungkook's hair, messing and pulling it gently. One of his hands moved down to my waist, pulling and pressing our bodies together that even a sheet of paper wouldn't fit between us. He bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I immediately granted. He slid his tongue into my mouth, tasting every corner of my mouth until our tongues met. That's when I felt the zap of electricity running through my entire body...that's when I realized how much I've been wanting this. I needed this. The room seemed to spin around me. I clutched onto him tighter as I felt my knees going weak by every passing second, he seemed to notice as he picked me up with ease and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Soon, his lips left mine and got attached to my left earlobe. My ears being one of my many sensitive spots, I let out a gasp. His lips moved from my earlobe to my jawline, trailing butterfly kisses along the way until he reached my neck. His kisses got rougher as he sucked on the delicate, sensitive skin, causing me to jump and arch my back to his toned chest. I let out a low moan, balling my fists in his hair, making him groan at the sensation. He held me so tenderly in his arms as if I was the most fragile being in the world, kissed me so gently as if I would break if he got a little rougher. He pulled back just a little so that our eyes met, my eyes hooded from all the sensations he'd been giving me. He smiled ever so sweetly, his eyes filled with love and care. He brought his hand up to my cheek, caressing it with his slender fingers

"I love you, Kim Jihye" he whispered as if I was the only one who was allowed to hear these words from him. He leaned closer, I could feel the tingling of his breath against my philtrum before he lowered his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as our lips touched once again, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. He lifted me, never breaking the kiss, and started walking to my bedroom.

Lips still connected, he gently put my vulnerable body on the bed and hovered on top of me and that was when I realized

This is going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone~ been awhile, huh? I'm sorry for this super late update. I was kind of nervous to write this part (and I think you can guess why) and I was kind of having a debate with myself as to how to write my ideas for this chapter, which finally I decided to write what I was wanting to write this whole time since the beginning I started this story and honestly this chapter, even though is really short, is my favorite chapter so far and I hope that you guys also liked it.
> 
> Once again I apologize for the wait, my brain nearly shut down for this part but I overcame the struggle hahaha
> 
> thank you for reading <3


	16. Chapter 16

(Narrator’s POV)

The sunlight was almost blinding as it filled the dark room, bathing the bare skin of two bodies sleeping close to each other, so close that one would mistake them as one body. Their breathing was steady, in sync, and like a lullaby to each other’s ears. The warm, vibrant rays of sunlight poked Jihye’s eyes, making her to finally open them. She felt a strong arm wrapping around her waist and bringing her closer until her back met something hard as she slowly opened her eyes. It was a warm and comforting feeling. Gentle and soft breathing against Jihye’s neck sent goosebumps down her spine and she jerked a little at the sensation. She wanted to turn around and see who’s that breathing, arm, and rock hard chest belong to, so she did, only to meet that familiar, angelic face, which belonged to no other than Jungkook. Beautiful jet, black hair, in contrast to his pale white skin, messily decorating his forehead, plump lips slightly parted, just enough to show off those adorable bunny teeth. The sight in front of Jihye was simply stunning. Subcautiously, she lifted her hand to fix his silky, messy hair. A sweet smile made it’s way to her lips but soon to fade away as guilt washed over her and quickly, she pulled her hand away. She knew too well that what she did was wrong. So, very wrong. Luckily, she was ‘drunk’ so she had something to blame all of her actions on. Small movements that she made in that instant caused the boy next to her to slightly open his eyes

“you’re awake?” husky-voiced Jungkook nuzzled deeper into Jihye’s neck, breathing in her sweet scent as he placed a soft kiss on her neck, his arm around her waist tightened. Jihye tried to free herself from his strong grip but failed so she put both of her hands on his muscular chest and pushed him slightly. Jungkook moaned in complaint and his grip only got tighter

“don’t move so much, I’m still sleepy” the boy complained

“Jungkook, l-let go” she blushed as their bare bodies were pressing closer and closer to each other

“no! don’t want to!” he protested

“J-jungkook… I need to talk to you”

“what about?” his voice got muffled into Jihye’s neck, causing each strand of hair on her back to stand up

“a-about last n-night…” Jungkook didn’t say anything in reply, letting her continue her words “well..um-er… we were b-both drunk so...um-”

“I wasn’t drunk” Jungkook cut her off short, knowing what she was going about

“w-what?” he lifted his head up to look down at her in the eyes

“I said I wasn’t drunk” he repeated. Jihye looked at him with wide eyes before looking away

“Jungkook...we shouldn’t have...we...it was a mistake” she sighed worriedly

“look at me,” Jungkook gently put his thumb on her chin, making her face him “I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life but this time, I’m damn sure I didn’t… last night was the most beautiful night of my life, Jihye and I don’t regret a second of it. I want you to know that you’re the most special person to me. I call every second that I’m with you joy, bliss, happiness, and fulfillment, not a mistake.” he could see her eyes glistening with tears before a single drop falling on her flushed cheek. He kissed her tear away and brought his attention back to her eyes again “I love you, Jihye...I can never let go” the girl smiled sweetly at him, that’s when she realized she had lost to him. She had given up. Screw the world, what matters the most right now was Jungkook and herself. She reached her hands up to the back of his neck, pulling him down to a passionate, yet gentle kiss. The boy didn’t hesitate to kiss back as he hovered on top of her, bodies pressed against each other but Jungkook supported his weight on his forearms so the girl under him didn’t feel any pressure. Their kiss was getting heated up until a voice, rather unpleasant, disturbed them

“you slut!”

They both pulled away from each other from the sudden voice and quickly covered themselves up, looking up only to meet those angry, hateful eyes which belonged to no other than Minseo. She was naked under an oversized button-up shirt, which clearly was a man’s clothing, that covered her just above her knees. Her once neatly curled hair was now messily hung over her shoulders, her lipstick smeared all over her lips, and little love-bites evident on her neck and collar bones. Looking at her in that state only meant one thing: she had slept with someone. And that someone could be no one other than her boyfriend, Jimin. Apparently, she had no shame to walk up on Jihye and Jungkook, looking like that.

“w-wasn’t the door closed?” Jihye stuttered out, completely embarrassed

“it was, but I opened it! why? are you embarrassed? hah! I thought sluts had no shame!” Minseo choked

“cut it, Minseo!” Jungkook snapped, not believing the sight in front of him. Not recognizing the girl who stood before him, the girl whom he spent his childhood with, he couldn’t remember ever seeing Minseo like that. ‘is this really Minseo?’ he thought

“why? did I disturb you from your hot make-out session with this whore?” Minseo pointed to Jihye, who was watching the scene in disbelief

“I said cut it out! she’s not a whore! Stop being like that!” Jungkook raised his voice, hoping to put an end to this situation, but it only got worse

“amazing! now you’re raising your voice at me? well, thank you!” Minseo couldn’t see clearly anymore as her tears blurred out her vision. She looked at Jihye “it’s all thanks to you, you bitch! I fucking hate you! I hate you with every cell of my body!” Minseo stopped her words, her tears soon to dry away, as she noticed something. She stepped closer to the shaking girl, hooking her fingers around Jihye’s necklace and tearing it from her neck. “I’ve always wondered who had the other part to Jimin’s necklace. It must’ve been someone really special to him since he always wore it, even last night when we had sex. So it was you,” she smirked as she brought the pendant to her face, examining it “it’s quite pretty, I must say! but I don’t think you’ll need it anymore” she brought her attention back to Jihye’s widened eyes, looking right at them, she hurled down the necklace. The pendant shattered across the floor, tiny pearl white pieces blinking sadly at Jihye, making her chest tighten at the sight.

“you see these pieces, Jungkook?” Minseo pointed at the shattered pieces. Jungkook only stared at her in disbelief, not believing her actions “this is my heart right now, you broke it into tiny pieces! you shattered my heart, Jungkook! you!” that was all she had to say before walking out and slamming the door shut behind her with a loud and angry bang.

The room was silent for a few moments until it was filled with quiet sniffling, which brought the boy’s attention back to the reality. He noticed that Jihye had knelt down on the floor, picking up the tiny little pieces of her once beautiful, pearl white yin yang necklace. He quickly moved next to her, also kneeling down to help her pick them up. He noticed teardrops silently falling onto the wooden floor underneath the girl and brought his hand up to gently place it on her back, drawing circles in a soothing way. He looked at her face, observing how wet it has become not only with her tears but also with little beads of cold sweat.

“Jihye? are you alright?” Jungkook asked in a low and comforting voice, putting the back of his hand on her forehead to check for any fevers but was shocked the moment his hand came to contact with her. She was ice cold!

She has become a lot paler than few minutes ago and her hands were shaking so much that she couldn’t hold the pieces anymore as they fell, one by one, on the floor. Breathing has become a great struggle to her as her right hand clutched the left side of her chest, the familiar pain striking her again.

Wincing in pain, she shut her eyes closed… The world seemed to spin around her head and before she knew it, she has fainted in the arms of a boy who was desperately calling her name, telling her to look at him, to stay with him but unfortunately, his pleading was to no avail.

-

The ticks of the clock were too loud to the ears of three young people waiting impatiently at the dead, quiet hallway. Every second that passed seemed like an eternity. The level of intensity was too high to be described, pressure too much to bare, air too thin to breathe...One was the most impatient of them all: Jungkook. It felt suffocating as anxiety wrapped itself around his throat, making him sick to the pit of his stomach. His heart beat so loud that for a moment he thought it was going to explode and to distract himself from those loud thumps echoing in his ears, he decided to walk back and forth in the silent hallway. Jimin on the other hand had no energy left in his body as he sat on the uncomfortable chair adjacent to the room his childhood friend, who he begged the nurses to just get a glimpse of, was sleeping in. His sweaty fingers playing with the pendant around his neck while murmuring prayers under his breath. Next to him sat the guilty Minseo. She has no idea as to why or how they got here, why was Jihye passed out, or why is Jungkook so worried as if he knows something she doesn’t, but she couldn’t hide the fact that she was a little worried herself.

Finally, the door opened, revealing the doctor holding his clipboard as he was going through every detail of his patient’s disease and when he looked up, his eyes met those three pairs that were begging him to say what was wrong with their loved one. He slightly shook his head as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“your relation to the patient?” the doctor asked the three who were looking at him worriedly

“w-we are her friends...close friends” Jungkook spoke up for the other two. The doctor looked at him with an amused face

“I remember you, boy! you were the one who brought her here last time, weren’t you?”

“yes, sir. that was me” Jungkook replied politely

“wait, what do you mean ‘you brought her here last time’? what 'last' time? did this happen before? when-”

“slow down, kid. I can only answer one question at the time” the doctor cut the confused and upset Jimin off. Jimin didn’t know who to look at or who to expect the answers from, Jungkook? or the doctor? he was just too confused that it was too hard for his brain to comprehend the situation. He just stared dumbfoundedly at the doctor, searching for answers

“the reason she was brought here last time was syncope, however, this time, her condition has gotten a lot worse,” the doctor paused for a short while as he went through the details of Jihye’s disease on his clipboard before continuing “she is diagnosed with Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy or HCM”

“w-what is that?” Minseo choked out the words that were lumping her throat.

“HCM is a common genetic cardiovascular disease affecting 1 in 500 people. It occurs when the heart muscle becomes abnormally thick and affects the pumping action of the heart, which can result in heart failure, stroke, and sudden death.” The three startled young adults felt as if a gallon of iced water was poured down on their backs as soon as the words left the doctor’s mouth

“do you know what caused it?” Jimin managed to ask without stuttering

“HCM usually is inherited. It’s caused by a change in some of the genes in heart muscle proteins. It also can develop over time because of some conditions such as high blood pressure, aging or even emotional stress, which in Jihye’s case, high blood pressure and emotional stress are more likely to be the cause.” Minseo felt her knees go numb as they failed to support her weight and she plopped down on one of the chairs, burying her face in her hands in frustration as guilt washed over her

“are there any treatments for this disease? is there anything that we could do to help?” Jungkook asked, desperately looking for a way to help Jihye. Jungkook watched the doctor as he removed his glasses,

“Actually, there are treatments for HCM but…” the doctor paused a little before continuing, shaking his head in disappointed “It seems that the symptoms of heart failure have developed excessively in her body and the best choice for survival would be a heart transplant within a month or else… the chances of sudden death would rise to 95%”

The three just stared at the doctor dumbfoundedly, not believing the words that just left his mouth. It was too much to take in… they couldn’t accept the fact that their friend only has a month to live. The pressure of this fact was too much that Jimin couldn’t hold himself back from punching the wall repeatedly, creating a large hole and causing the nurses to stop him and bringing him to another room to calm him down and treat his bleeding knuckles. Jungkook couldn’t stand on his feet anymore as he sank to his knees. He knew that Jihye had a heart disease but never did he know that it was this severe. Gripping his hair tightly, he let out small whimpers that would melt a rock by seeing it. His head spinning, his body shaking, his broken heart thumping weakly inside his chest…

Minseo, on the other hand, was staring at the scene in front of her in confusion as guilt washed over her entire being. She couldn’t help but to blame it all on herself. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream out all of her frustrations

but why is it so hard to do so?

why is she feeling nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, lovelies! 
> 
> So I've decided to use third person's pov for this chapter (and maybe next chapter) for your better understanding. Jihye is too sick to be aware of her surroundings and doesn't know what is going on (and it's better if she doesn't) but I felt it's necessary for the reader to know. Hope you liked the change :) don't hesitate to ask questions about parts (if any) that seemed confusing to you!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: May be triggering and a lot of curse words have been used in this chapter.

~~~~~~

(Narrator's POV)

One month has passed in the blink of an eye and not a single day has passed without Jihye waking up to the heartfelt sight of Jungkook sleeping, his head on the edge of her bed and her hand secured inside the frame of his soft and gentle hands. This sight never failed to plant a sweet smile on Jihye's face as to how loving and caring can a man be. She felt her heart warming inside whenever she landed her eyes on him and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't avoid the tingling feeling of the butterflies inside her stomach. Simply put, she was in love with that boy.

She wanted to sit up and plant a good morning kiss on Jungkook's cheek, but the weakness in her entire body prevented her from doing so. She wanted to wrap her arms around his torso and hold him as close to her as possible and tell him how grateful she is that he hasn't left her side, even for a second, all this time she was in the hospital. She wanted to stroke his silky hair to sleep, just like how he did to her every single night, making her feel calm and safe like everything was going to be alright. Like she'll get discharged from the hospital the morning after, but not only she hasn't discharged for a month now, she felt weaker and weaker ever yday to the point that she couldn't eat by herself and needed someone to help her, which also in this case, Jungkook volunteered.

She knew something serious was wrong but no matter how many times she asked the nurses, doctors or even Jungkook and Jimin, all of their answers seemed the same; that she's going to be fine and will get discharged soon, that she should just rest without worrying about anything. Little did she know that she actually needed a heart transplant within a month and the doctors still haven't found any donors for her yet, that the doctors were slowly giving up on her survival by each passing day...

One day, the doctors decided to discuss Jihye's condition to Jungkook, Jimin, and Minseo, when her chances of staying alive became a real concern to them

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to find a donor for Miss Kim and as you can see, her condition is getting worse everyday. We're afraid that we should let her go" the doctor said, disappointment in his tone

"What do you mean 'let her go'?? You couldn't find a single fucking heart for her?? What kind of a fucking doctor are you? You bastard!!" Jimin, who was over the edge now, raised his voice at the doctor, advancing towards him to plant a neat bruise across his jaw but was pulled back by the nurses

"Let go of me, you fucking piece of shit!!" Jimin struggled in the strong arms of a male nurse, trying his best to resist from being dragged to wherever the nurse was taking him but when he realized that luck wasn't on his side, he looked up at the doctor one last time before spitting out his words like venom from a snake "I swear to God, if something happens to her I'll fucking sue you all!!"

Jimin's mental state wasn't stable since the first time hearing from the doctors that Jihye only had a month to live. He didn't know what to do with his life or more importantly, himself. He was so attached to his childhood friend that he couldn't bear spending a second without her and the idea that he had to live the rest of his life without her was driving him insane. He couldn't bear the sight of once always smiling, loving and happy Jihye, now lying motionless on a hospital bed in a lifeless, pale white room, waiting for her life to end. Maybe that was the reason for him not visiting her everyday, he preferred staying at his dorm, living the perfect life in his imagination where he and Jihye were smiling and laughing just like how they used to back in the kindergarten and every day after meeting each other. He lied to himself for a whole month and convinced himself that everything is going to be alright, everything is going to go back to what it used to be and now here comes the doctor ruining it all by telling him that they couldn't find any donors for her and they have to let her go.

Why is life so unfair to him, to Jihye? What did they ever do to deserve this?

These questions were just enough for Jimin to make him go to the gym, finding his favorite sandbag and beat the life out of it until a warm, deep red liquid would cover his knuckles. He always hated the harsh and cruel reality and always tried to run as far away as possible from it, but now there is nowhere to run to. It's a dead end for him, now.

Minseo, on the other hand, did not visit the hospital once since they were told about Jihye's condition. She didn't see a reason for her to visit either considering the fact that she took Jihye as the one at fault for everything; for Jimin not leaving his dorm and his mental instability and her having to take care of him and also for Jungkook being taken away completely from her by Jihye. Minseo loved Jungkook so much that drove her crazy and wanted him back by all means, even if it meant praying for her "best-friend's" death... It seemed that her prayers have worked now that there are no chances for Jihye to stay alive. She didn't know how to feel about it, should she be happy or feel guilty? She didn't know it herself.

Minseo saw her so called 'boyfriend' being dragged by the nurse into another room, assuming he'll soon to pass out from the sedative they are going to inject into him, but that didn't concern her as much as it did the boy standing on the other side of her, talking to the doctor in a voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't make out what their discussion was about, all she saw was Jungkook grabbing onto the doctor's uniform's sleeve and looking at him with pleading eyes. Looking at the situation, It seemed like Jungkook was asking for something that wasn't actually possible to be done, which made Minseo extra curious about what the matter was about. She saw the doctor shaking his head in disappointment before putting his hand on Jungkook's shoulder and telling him something that made him astounded. He seemed relieved and at ease now, which was the exact opposite from his reaction only moments ago. A relaxed smile found its way to Jungkook's lips before he let go of the doctor's sleeve and bowing to him in gratitude.

After the doctor was gone, Minseo approached Jungkook, who was looking off into the distance with a small smile on his lips, and asked him what just happened

"What did the doctor say?" her question seemed to have caught Jungkook's attention because now he was looking at her with his red, puffy eyes. His cheeks wet, eyelashes stuck together by what Minseo assumed to be his tears, nevertheless still smiling. He brought his palm to Minseo's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb before pulling her into his arm. Minseo was lost for words, she wondered why he was acting that way but she could care less. As long as she is in his arms, nothing else matters. She brought up both of her arms and wrapped them tightly around his torso. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in his sweet scent of cologne she realized how much she had missed. She missed Jungkook's arms around her, she missed the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she was around him, she missed the comfort he could only give to her, she missed him. She missed Jungkook.

The world seemed to have stopped as they stood there, in the middle of the hallway, holding each other in their arms. After what it felt like hours, Jungkook pulled away, planting a quick yet sweet peck on Minseo's forehead. He looked down at her in the same sweet and soothing way before asking

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything" Minseo, who was lost in the moment, replied as soon as the words left Jungkook's mouth

"Take good care of Jihye for me, will you?" his next words seemed confusing to Minseo, in fact, she didn't know what he meant at all. "Why is he asking such favor from me?" she wondered

"Why do you want me to take care of her? aren't you the one who's supposed to do that?" she questioned, only to get another smile in reply. Jungkook let out a little laugh and ruffled Minseo's hair

"Stubborn as always" he started "Just do it for me, please?"

In which Minseo nodded unsurely...

(Jihye's POV)

It's warm...

I can hear the sizzling and popping sound of wood burning inside the fireplace in front of me.

It's cozy...

I'm wrapped in a blanket, watching the colorful flames dancing around inside the fireplace.

It's raining...

I don't recognize the place, but I have a pretty good guess that it's a cabin in a forest maybe?

It's dark...

The fire is the only thing lighting up the small cabin. The only things visible are the dark figure of a wooden coffee table on my right and the shelf above the fireplace. On the shelf, there are a couple of picture frames and a vase that I can barely see. I'm sitting on the wooden floor, my back against a leather sofa, with a rug lying underneath me that is colored in a variety of colors: red, orangish-yellow, black and blue. I'm sure there are a lot more colors but I can't see them in the low lit room.

I'm not alone...

I feel a presence next to me. It's more like we are cuddling close to each other, yet I can't see their face. I'm resting my head against the person's chest, listening to their soft, melodic heartbeat. I don't know who this person is, but I'm feeling safe. I'm feeling calm and comfortable. I'm assuming this person is a he because of his rock hard, muscular chest, but no matter how hard it is, it's like a comfortable pillow under my head that I wouldn't change with the best pillow in the world. He is stroking my head and I find myself dozing off. His heartbeat is like a lullaby to my ear, beating in the same rhythm as my own. I don't want this moment to end so I try to keep myself awake but it's so hard. Something tells me that if I close my eyes, all of these feelings will end, but I can't help myself. My vision is turning blurry with every blink, my eyelids feel so heavy like someone is trying to pull them down.

I surrendered and let sleep draw me into its trance of carefreeness...

-

-

-

I slightly opened my eyes to see nothing but a blur version of the familiar ceiling I've been waking up to in the past month. The white window curtains of my room are parted to let in the beautiful daylight and revive the lifeless room. Everything seems so white and new and...fresh! I don't feel the weakness I felt in the past month, however, I feel a slight burning pain on my left side chest. Ignoring it, I try to sit up at a leisurely pace. I look around the room, hoping to see the familiar face I woke up to every morning. The pale, white skinned boy who's jet black hair decorated his forehead just perfectly. The boy who succeeded to make my heart skip a beat for him whenever my eyes landed on him. The boy who was by my side every single day for a whole month, yet I wasn't able to thank him well because of my poor condition. Now that I'm feeling better, I want to thank him properly. I want to tell him how grateful I am to have him by my side all this time. I want to tell him how his presence helped me get through my illness.

I want to tell him how important his presence is to me...

Instead, I was met with an envelope on top of what it seemed to be a sketching notebook. Confused, I reached for the envelope and tore it open, unfolding the piece of paper that it contained. It was a letter that was written in a very neat and beautiful handwriting, it read:

To whom that I owe my heart:

Jihye, my love, I'm so very happy that you finally have the part of me that really belongs to you. My heart. I knew it belonged to you ever since I landed my eyes on you. From the moment I looked into your gorgeous, black orbs, I knew it was already over for me. I knew there was no way back. I fell in love. I will always remember the very first time we met, the very first time you fell asleep in my arms, the very first time our lips touched. The way you looked at me the way you smiled at me, it's all engraved on my memory.

This can't be happening!

I will remember every second that I spent with you, all the laughing, all the crying, all the talking we've had will remain fresh in my memories. After meeting you, I noticed that home is not a place, it's a person and that person is you, my love. You were the reason for me not returning to America, because after so many years, I finally found the place where I really felt belonged to; Next to you.

No!

All the six months I spent with you, was the best time of my entire life, thank you for that. Thank you also for showing me what love really is. You made me feel what love is with every cell of my body every time our lips connected. I love you, Jihye. I know I can't physically be next to you anymore, but I promise that I will never lose sight of you. I will always be with you, even if you can't see me. I will be watching over you.

You were the reason for my heart to beat, so I owe my heart to you. Now, please make it keep beating. 

Your beloved,

Jeon Jungkook

P.S.

Promise me one thing, that you will live happily. That's all I want from you.

"No no no no! This can't be happening! Why, Jungkook? Why??"

I clutched on my bandaged chest, feeling the beating of Jungkook's heart inside. My tears came streaming down and I couldn't help the whimpers that escaped my mouth whenever I exhaled.

"Why?" I kept moaning between my sobs. The once dead silent room is now filled with the sound of my wailing. The sounds of hurt, pain, and sorrow being poured out altogether from my being in forms of tears and whimpers.

I reach for the sketchbook that was underneath the envelope, realizing it was Jungkook's most adored item. He wouldn't let anybody near his sketchbook and always had it with him wherever he went and now, he's leaving it for me. I hesitated a little before opening it. I made sure to calm down my crying so that my tears wouldn't stain the pages. I took a deep breath and proceeded to open it. Stunned as I flipped the pages. He was a great artist, the best artist I've ever met in my life. He had sketches and drawings of a variety of subjects, landscapes, animals, portraits of men and women of any age. As I flipped through the pages, I noticed that from one point on, his subject of drawing is the same. The portrait of the same girl appearing on every single page. That girl was me...

Drawing of me staring off into the distance with my hair dancing with the wind. A little note was written on the bottom: "she looks so beautiful even when she's not doing anything."

A portrait of me smiling with another note on the bottom: "She brightens up my whole world with her smile. I hope she always keeps smiling."

A portrait of me crying "I can't stand seeing her in pain and tears. I wish I had the ability to always make her smile and forget about her pain."

A drawing of me sleeping "An angel from heaven above."

And the list goes on and on...

I can't take it anymore. I can't hold my tears back any longer. I feel cold. I feel insecure. Now I'm certain that the person in my dream was him. It was Jungkook who made me feel warm and secure inside his arms. Now that he's gone, to whom shall I rely on to make me happy whenever I'm down, to cheer with me whenever I'm happy, to be by my side no matter what the circumstances are. I feel alone. I wasn't able to fulfill any of his wishes when he was alive, yet he alway did beyond whatever I asked him. For the sake of all the things he has done for me, I shall fulfill his last wish.

I will live happily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~ 
> 
> I'm sorry for the loss, now you know why it took me so long to write this chapter. I just couldn't gather up the courage to write this chapter but it was already planned out and it was too late to change it. I'm really sorry but what I want you guys to do is to not give up on this story just yet! there are going to be a lot more surprises so please keep reading :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading <3


	18. (Last Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! I M P O R T A N T !
> 
> Please read author's note at the end
> 
> Thank you

"How is it?"

"...It would be better if you drew the eyes a little bit bigger"

"Ugh, Jungkook! You're such a perfectionist! It's like the tenth time I've shown you my drawing and each time you found the smallest mistake to make me redo the whole thing!"

"But my eyes aren't that small! Also, I have pretty defined double eyelids but you drew them as if they're monolids, not cool!"

I threw my head back and sighed in frustration "Jeon Jungkook! You're something else, you know that?"

"Of course I'm something else! Guys my kind are pretty hard to find" He wiggled his eyebrows which followed with a wink. I shook my head in disbelief before burying my face in the palm of my hands while resting my elbows on the wooden table in front of me.

"Fine, you hard to find, special guy! But can we take a break for a bit? We've been working on this stupid art project for like five hours, now. I'm tired as hell!"

"Yeah, it's dark now anyways. Let's continue tomorrow, we need to see what we're drawing" Jungkook let out a small laugh and started packing his stuff.

"I don't feel like packing, though. I'm dead tired. Besides, the weather is great! Why don't we stay up here for a while?"

"We've been up here since two in the afternoon and now it's what," He checked his phone for the time "almost eight!"

"I know," I whined "But we've been only focusing on drawing we didn't get the chance to enjoy the scenery from up here"

"But it's pitch dark now! What kind of scenery you want to enjoy in the darkness?"

"The sky!"

"The sky?"

"Yes!! No scenery can replace the beauty of the night sky!" I said excitedly as I stood up from the uncomfortable, wooden chair and sat on the cold floor instead, patting the spot next to me for Jungkook to sit down as well. I could feel, just by looking at him, how much he wanted to roll his eyes but instead, he walked up to the spot I patted for him and sat down.

"Now, what's so special about this night sky you're talking about?"

"If you want to have a full view of it, you have to lay down!" I said as I grabbed him by his shoulders and laid him down with me.

"What tha-" Jungkook gasped by the sudden action which caused me to burst into giggles "You crazy, wild girl!"

"You have no idea" I wiggled my eyebrows at him, but that only brought us more laughter. The cold, ceramic floor tile against my back, sent little goosebumps throughout my whole body, causing me to shiver a bit.

I've always been so glad that Jungkook has picked this particular rooftop to be our secret place since it's located on one of the tallest buildings on the campus, and unlike the other rooftops, it's a lot more quiet and peaceful. I've always admired the view of the whole campus from up here, but tonight, it's proven that this place can also be a great lookout point as it lets us have a full view of the night sky that was splattered with thousands of stars; some dim, some bright. Some twinkling, some forming constellations. I was able to find the Big Dipper asterism and showed it to Jungkook

"Hey, look!" I connected the stars with my index finger "you see that? That's called the Big Dipper"

"What's that?"

"It's a group of seven stars in the Ursa Major constellation. Ursa Major means the great bear and it really does look like a bear with an exception that it has a tale. Big Dipper is the tale part of it." I explained

"How in the world do you know these stuff?!" Jungkook turned his face to look at me with his wide eyes and amused expression. I turned my head to look at him, his face glowing under the dim light of the crescent moon. I chuckled a bit and turned back to look at the sky again

"I always loved looking at the stars and wonder about the Universe, so I thought I might as well learn about it. I watch a lot of documentaries."

"So that's why"

"Yup, yup"

We enjoyed the peaceful silence as we looked at the sky, connecting the stars and creating new constellations. The light sound of leaves rustling in the breeze, only adding to the soothing atmosphere.

"Did you know that our solar system compared to the milky way is like a single cup to the whole North America?"

"What?" Jungkook asked, clearly not understanding what I was saying

"If you take the entire milky way galaxy to be North America, our solar system would be the size of a cup. That's how small we are compared to the milky way and the milky way is only one of many galaxies in the Universe!" I explained, astonishment evident in my tone

"I tell you what. Why don't you major in astronomy?" Jungkook suggested

"Me? Never thought about it actually"

"Yea, you're showing so much interest in this subject. To be honest, this is my first time seeing you this excited while explaining something" Jungkook said, stating the fact

"Yea, you're probably right. If I like it so much, why haven't I even thought about majoring in it?"

"Because you're a pabo who always needs someone to tell her what to do! What would you do without me, Jihye-ssi?"

"This guy, seriously! Yah! Who are you calling pabo?!" I slapped his chest

"Who else is here?" He said to my face, then poked my sides, causing me to shriek. Loving the reaction he was getting from me, he continued poking my sides in which I responded with squealing

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook! Stop it at this very moment or I'll-Ahh!" I got cut off by another poke, this time on my upper body side

"Or you'll what? What are you gonna do, Jihye?" Jungkook said between his giggles and my screams. His continuous act of poking, barely left me anytime to breathe, let alone answering him.

The once quiet, peaceful and relaxing rooftop was then filled with sounds of our screams and laughters.

-

-

-

The dark, gray clouds are hanging low in the sky. They seemed to be draining the happiness out from my day and those walking through the streets; storing it in its fluffy reserves. By the looks of it, I can assume that it'll rain soon.

4:30 p.m.

People are rushing out from their workplaces as they've served the last hour of their duty and now hurrying to get a drink and call it a day. The distant sound of cars honking that is followed by angry drivers shouting and swearing at each other to be more careful fills my ears.

It's an angry, gloomy day.

As I enter the place I've been visiting for the past two years, the smell of freshly-mown grass welcomes me. Row upon row of once white, now dirty, gray headstones stand at attention; waiting for a friend, who never comes, to pay them a visit. Withered bouquet of flowers, abandoned on each grave, proving the fact that this place is indeed forgotten by the society. I walk my way past each gravestone towards where my hero was placed at.

"Hey, Jungkook" I gently placed the bouquet of white flowers on the freshly watered, damp grass in front of his gravestone

"How are you today?...How is it up there?...Are you having fun?...Is heaven cloudy today, too? Cause down here is really cloudy and gloomy. I don't like it...

It's been two years since you've gone, Jungkook. I miss you... I miss you so much, Jungkook. We all do...

Do you remember that night we watched the stars together and you told me that I should major in astronomy? Well, tomorrow is our graduation and I'm getting my bachelor in Astronomy. You were right, I really like astronomy. I'm still not sure how you managed to get to know me better than myself in only six months. You seriously were a genius! I don't remember a thing that you were bad at. How did you manage to be that perfect? Haha...

Oh and another thing, Jimin and Minseo are getting married in two months. Crazy, right? They actually started to develop feelings for each other. I'm happy for them... Minseo really wanted you to be on her wedding... she really misses you... But fortunately, she has Jimin's shoulders to cry on whenever she remembers you...

In the end, it's us both that were destined to be left alone... funny, right?

Jungkook, I... I'm... lonely... I miss your arms around me. I miss your smell, your smile, your lips. I miss seeing your face when I wake up in the morning, I miss the feeling of my hand being held in yours, miss us talking through the night. I miss your voice, your laugh, your teasing. I miss every part of you, Jungkook. I miss your presence, something that always reminded me of home, but I lost that when you left. I've never felt so homeless, alone and insecure before. I don't know how much of this I can take anymore. Every morning I wake up thinking about you, go through my day thinking about you, go to sleep thinking about you... You've filled my mind, my heart and my soul. You gave me your heart, but what you didn't realize was that you took a piece of my soul with you when you left. Jungkook, it's getting too much for me to handle... help me! Please help me..." That was when I realized my knees were getting doused with the mud from the wet grass, I could care less. Regardless of the situation or my surroundings, I let the tears I tried so hard to hold back in the past two years to fall mindlessly. I wept, I sobbed. But no matter how hard I cried, my tears wouldn't bring Jungkook back to me. No matter how loud my pleading was, it would never bring Jungkook back to my arms.

"Jungkook, help me get through this... please... I'm begging you... I need you"

-

-

-

6:45 p.m.

I finally managed to bring myself together and calm myself down from crying for almost two hours. With wet, red, puffy eyes, I made my way outside the cemetery. The sun was gradually setting, letting the darkness of the night to slowly take over the sky. I decided to go back to the dorms. Halfway through, I was stopped by a well-dressed, young man.

"Ah, excuse me, could you please help me with this address?" The man politely asked. I blankly took the piece of paper from him, realizing the note was the address to our college

"Yes, I'm actually going this way, too. You can follow me"

"Ah~ great! Thank you so much!" The man started walking next to me "are you a student at this University?"

"Yes, I am" I replied, not having enough energy to show any enthusiasm in my responses

"Nice! I've heard a lot of good things about this University. Is it really that good?"

"It's alright, can't complain" I looked over at him, seeing him amazed by his surroundings. He clearly was a foreigner. He looked older than me, but not by much. I'd say maybe two years?

He looked really confused so I decided to hold a conversation with him to break the ice

"So, are you a new transferee?"

"Me? Ah no, no! I actually came here for one of my friends. He's graduating tomorrow, so I decided to surprise him."

"Oh, that's pretty nice of you! He must be a lucky guy to have such a caring friend like you" I smiled tiredly

"Thank you!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck, shyly.

"Where are you coming from?" I asked

"America"

"Wow! You came all the way from America?"

"Yes! He's a very good friend of mine. He has always been there for me, so I thought I would repay him a little bit"

"That's really nice. You guys are friendship goals!" I snickered and he copied

"Oh shoot!" He suddenly stopped his tracks

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to bring his dorm room number, I'm such an idiot!"

"Oh, no worries. I have a friend in the guys dormitory who pretty much knows everyone on this campus" I pulled out my phone from my pocket, about to call Jimin "He might know your friend and even his room number"

"Oh my god, really?! Thank you so much! I swear I will repay you someday!"

"No worries, just give me his name so I can ask my friend about him"

"Ah yes sure! Jeon Jungkook, is his name"

I froze. My fingers suddenly stopped dialing Jimin's phone number.

How can this be?

My phone slipped from my hand and hit the floor hard, but I was frozen at my spot. I couldn't move an inch

"Be careful!" The man quickly ran towards me, picking up my phone, dusting it and checking if it still works, then hands it back to me "Is everything alright? Are you okay?" He looked worried. My hands started shaking, I looked up at him, but my vision was blurry from what I assume to be my tears. I tried to make a noise, anything, but no sound came out

How does he know Jungkook?

"H-...How do you know J-Jungkook?" I finally managed to voice my thoughts. The man, who was now holding me by my arms and looking into my eyes with concern, was taken aback from my question, but answered anyways

"We used to be best friends back in America, but when he came to here to visit, he suddenly decided to stay." My brain couldn't make up any words to say in response, instead, I just nodded.

"Do you happen to know Jungkook?"

"I-...I do"

"That's great! Do you think you can help me find him?" The man's eyes sparkled with excitement

"I'm k-kinda really tired right now... I have to go" not wanting to show that stanger my tears, I suddenly turned around and started speed walking towards the dorms, but the man was soon to catch up

"H-hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you off or anything like that I-"

"It's not your fault" I cut him short "I'm just having a really tiring day, that's all" I explained, not having any intentions to decrease my speed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! Let me at least, return the favor and walk you home?" He suggested. Well, more like he insisted after I turned his favor down.

We walked the silent walkways to the dormitory. No other word exchanged between us, which I was most glad about. I looked up at the night sky, filled with stars, just like that night. I breathed in the crispy night air, helping my mind to refresh and let go of the memories for now. I needed a break...

We reached the dormitory and I turned around to thank the stranger who was overly nice to me

"Thank you for your kindness, I really appreciate it"

"Not at all! I should be the one thanking you, and um..." I looked at him, waiting for him to continue "may I have your name?"

"I'm Kim Jihye, nice to meet you..." I held out my hand for a handshake, waiting for him to also introduce himself

"And I'm Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you, Kim Jihye-ssi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! I M P O R T A N T !
> 
> Hey guys,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m planning to end this book here and write a new (sequel) book, which is about Taehyung and Jihye’s relationship (+Jimin and Minseo). It would be a new book that is in continuation to this book, but it’s separate. Now, I have two ideas as to how/what to write for this new book, but you have to help me decide which one:
> 
> 1) This option would add a new genre (Thriller/mystery) to the story, where Taehyung has personality issues (I won’t say what cause I don’t want to spoil it to you guys). This would take us to a whole new journey and lead the story to a different path.
> 
> 2) This option will continue the angst, where Taehyung and Jihye won’t be able to continue their relationship due to family issues. This isn’t any different from the previous atmosphere that lead the story.
> 
> In both of these cases, Jimin and Minseo are still present in the story so Jimin lovers, don’t you worry ;)
> 
> Again, if you want me to continue this story, please remember to vote which option you want the story to continue as.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading <3
> 
> -HoneyDast-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~!
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction so I apologize for any mistakes, but I've really worked hard for it so I really hope you guys enjoy my story. I tried to make it something different. Something that the reader wouldn't expect and I hope I did a good job on that haha >_


End file.
